


小兔叽

by Bayonet_intheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayonet_intheSea/pseuds/Bayonet_intheSea
Summary: BY江洋大刀【微博：@江家的刀】NP，强制，私设兽人世界——战战兢兢小兔叽受X温柔腹黑豹子攻+冷漠长发美蛇攻+小痴汉害羞鹰攻+蔫坏蔫坏野狼攻......





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 【私设】有些动物觉醒灵智会进入人类世界生活，食肉动物和食草动物和平相处，遵循动物法在公众场合不可以显出本体，私下只要不犯罪就是自由的。  
> 【战战兢兢小兔叽受X温柔腹黑豹子攻+冷漠长发美蛇攻+小痴汉害羞鹰攻+蔫坏蔫坏野狼攻......】

破损的车窗漏进了一丝昏暗的天光，将漆黑的后座印出了一道光痕，而这道光只映出了后座的人的一只漆黑如墨的眼眸和一点苍白的肌肤。  
他是天生的下垂眼，沉默着不说话时显得有些楚楚可怜。  
另一侧的车门打开的声响让他几不可闻的发抖了一下，然后又恢复了僵硬的状态。  
进来的人坐到了他的旁边，和他只隔着一个拳头的距离，这样过分的亲密使他更加紧张，搁在膝盖上的两只手紧张的攥在了一起，指节互相捏的发白。  
旁边的人试探的慢慢摸上了他的脸，温声询问。  
“平平，请问我可以吗？”  
涂平有些局促的紧紧抿着唇，眼睫颤抖的很厉害，但没有抗拒对方进一步的凑过来吻了吻他的耳畔，浓烈的气息涌了进来。  
属于肉食者的，充满不动声色的掠夺气息。  
对方还在耐心的劝着他，声音很温和。  
“如果放弃选择的话，你知道会发生什么——平平，这是无法避免的事，你还是早点接受比较好。”  
涂平的脸色发白，像是被逼到墙角狠狠欺负似的，怯生生的缩了缩，很轻的抽了抽鼻子，要哭了似的。  
他几乎没有独立的做过选择，原来有父母帮他做决定，后来身边又有蹦蹦跳跳的方贝贝，他一直都是习惯顺从的那一个。  
现在他第一次做决定就是这样重要的事情，他紧张的不得了，而且车厢里已经充满了食肉者的味道，混杂着让他恐惧的不停往角落里缩，惶惶的摇了摇头，嗫嚅道。  
“我、我不知道。”  
他真的不知道为什么事情会变成这个样子。  
进化成高等阶级的动物可以自若的在人类的世界里生存，现在讲究和平相处，所以身为天敌的食肉动物和食草动物也可以共处同一空间，可以当同事甚至是谈恋爱，只要他们不违反动物法，不在公众场合突然变成动物的本体故意伤害，那么做什么都是自由的。  
涂平从觉醒灵智后就一直在人类世界生存，所见的也都是衣冠楚楚的人类，因此对于食肉动物与食草动物之间的边缘并不是很清楚。  
原本他规规矩矩的上着学，想着以后就继承爸妈的蔬菜店，不过有一天爸爸买彩票中奖了，他们一夜之间就成为了暴发户。  
爸爸虽然是个兔子，但他还是非常希望涂平能在人类世界里有出息，所以在他初中时一家人就搬到了大房子里住，蔬菜店不停的开分店成了大生意，他们还把涂平转到了贵族学校里，拜托他的好朋友方贝贝带他挤到上层圈子里去。  
涂平和班里的同学相处的很开心，突然被要求转学，他有些不解，也很不舍，但顺从的接受了爸爸的安排。  
那是据说上层人士的孩子们都在上学的贵族学校，涂平爸爸费了好大的工夫才把涂平塞进去，眼巴巴的指望着他能和那些孩子们打好交道，为以后的工作拉拢人脉。  
可兔子的性格在涂平身上体现的格外明显，他腼腆害羞，很容易受惊，第一次进到班里看到一大半都是毫不掩饰露出野性的食肉动物们，吓的僵住了，一句话也说不出来。  
好在还有从小一块长大的方贝贝带着他玩，方贝贝和他不同，性情活泼开朗，又丝毫不怕生，他被涂平爸爸嘱咐过，因此不论去哪儿玩都带着涂平。  
但涂平怕极了年轻气盛，看起来就凶的不行的食肉动物们，每次被带出去都战战兢兢的躲在角落里，所以就算他相当于和那些人一起长大，其实一句话都没说过，也压根不知道对方都长的什么样子。  
他存在感低的几乎无人会留意，这也正好合了他的意。  
人类世界里年纪变大的动物会渐渐露出本性，灵智也会渐渐消失，因此在公众场合突然失去控制变成本体的动物会被取消在人类生存的权力，被遣回野外或是动物园。  
涂平从没想到爸妈会这么突然的就失去灵智，更令他始料不及的是按照动物法，记录在册的动物若是在人类世界里是独身且未成年的状态，那么将选择一位监护人。  
可涂平他已经成年了.....  
而且，为什么分配给他的监护人全都是这些食肉动物.....  
涂平的眼眶里蓄满了泪水，他是红眼兔子的品种，所以变成人形了眼睛也是红红的，哭起来就更红了。  
他满心惶然，低垂着眼抿着唇，像是被遗弃了似的。  
身边始终凝视着他的人温柔的开口说。  
“平平，我答应你会好好照顾你的，难道你不喜欢我，要选他们吗？”  
在他在之前车里已经进来了好几个了，顾忌到涂平很容易被惊吓到，所以他们才想出这么一个主意，让涂平待在车里，其他人则一一进去说服。  
涂平记不大清楚之前的人都是谁了，但他记得有的凶巴巴的直接说让他选自己，有的冷冰冰的一句话都没说，有的像个黏人的狗皮糖似的过分热情。  
这样对比看来，的确是眼前这个人带给他的压迫感最轻，温温柔柔的，和其他人都不太一样。  
涂平的心有些动摇了，他怯怯的偷偷抬眼看了对方一下，对方的笑容和煦又温暖，如水的目光静静的凝视着他。  
好像...他真的很温柔....应该也不会很凶吧。  
犹豫了很长时间后，涂平终于咬了咬下唇，然后轻轻点了点头。  
对方脸上的笑容愈深，看起来很高兴，他忽然想到什么，顿了顿才继续温声问。  
“平平，你还记得我的名字吗？”  
在当初监护人的名单出来后，方贝贝曾目瞪口呆的说过这些都是他们一起上学一起玩的食肉动物们，但涂平从来都不敢和任何人对视，不敢说话，更别说是询问名字了。  
他很怕对方会生气，瞪大了眼不敢说话，下垂的眼形看起来可怜极了。  
对方并没有生气，很轻的笑了一下，然后弯起唇，温柔的慢慢说。  
“我叫魏洲，三点水的洲，记住了吗？”  
涂平没等到他的责备，不禁感激的看着他，认真的小声说。  
“魏洲，我记住了。”  
几不可闻的声音怯怯的，软软的，魏洲满意的赞扬说。  
“很好。那么平平，我们一会儿见。”  
涂平惶恐不安的心在他耐心的安抚中渐渐安心了下来，他小幅度的点了点头，红红的眼睛紧张的盯着魏洲下车关住了车门，僵硬的身体才渐渐放松了下来。  
他小小的呼出了一口气，对于未知的生活充满了畏惧，一想到被带走的爸妈他又有些难过，无意识的扣住车窗忐忑的想。  
他好想见爸爸和妈妈啊，魏洲看起来那么温柔，会答应帮他吗？


	2. 2-7

2  
魏洲出去后不久就又回来了，这次他坐到了驾驶座的位置上，发动车子直接带涂平离开。  
涂平低垂着头不敢看窗外，嗫嚅的问。  
“去、去哪里啊？”  
魏洲温和的回答说。  
“去我家，以后你就住在我家了，可以吗？”  
涂平一听就紧张了起来，这不止说明他要和一个食肉动物同处一个屋檐，还意味着....  
原来的房子呢？他家的蔬菜店呢？还有他的爸爸妈妈该怎么办？  
魏洲似乎猜到了他在担心什么，继续出声说。  
“我会派人先去管理你家的蔬菜店，房子也会定时清理的。”  
涂平困惑的小声问。  
“那我为什么不可以回去？”  
魏洲从后视镜里瞥了他一眼，依然只看到了他毛茸茸的后脑勺，深沉的目光里便露出了不加掩饰的侵略欲，声音却还是温温的。  
“关于你爸妈的事情，我需要和你讨论，所以你要先住在这里，可以吗？”  
虽然是询问的语气，但他知道涂平听到事关自己的爸妈就不会再提出疑问了。  
果然后座安静了下来。  
魏洲开车回到了自己居住的小区，涂平发现车子停了之后瞬间紧张了起来，从窗户往外望了望全然陌生的建筑，又看到魏洲绕过来逼近了后车门。  
他马上往另一边退了退，神色惊慌又畏惧，瞪大了眼看着打开车门的魏洲，浑身寒毛乍立。  
魏洲看到他无比警惕的排斥模样，顿了顿，然后撑着车门说。  
“平平，下车吧。”  
涂平一边僵硬的看着他，一边在背后胡乱摸着门把手，好不容易抓到了便急忙推开车门，转身就窜了下去。  
魏洲脸上的笑意淡了些，关住门，看到涂平从车的后备箱小心翼翼的露了个头，神色怯生生的，并不敢接近他。  
“平平乖，我带你回家。”  
魏洲朝他伸出手，笑的温柔极了，专注望向他的目光也没有一丝令人不舒服的，属于食肉动物的气息。  
涂平犹豫的看着他悬在空中的手，畏畏缩缩的不敢走，脸上露出了哀求的神色。  
但是魏洲没有心软，他必须要让涂平适应自己。  
两个人僵持了几分钟，魏洲始终耐心的等着他，涂平一直惶惶的看着他，发觉他好像真的不会伤害自己后，才终于慢吞吞的走近。  
攥紧衣角的手几次绞紧又松开，花费了一番工夫，涂平才终于颤抖着伸出了蜷缩起来的手，碰了魏洲的手指一下后他就反应剧烈的往后跳了好几步，似乎害怕魏洲干净的手会突然变成锋利的爪子将他撕成碎片。  
不过魏洲好似什么都没有发觉，依然微笑着看着他。  
涂平瞪大眼看着他，心里的战栗这才一点点消退，他又试探的往前走了几步，伸出一根手指头戳了戳魏洲的掌心。  
魏洲将他的手指攥住了，用的是有些强硬的力道，将涂平整个人也往前带了带。  
在涂平逃走之前，魏洲的另一只手轻轻搭在了他的肩上，推着他往里面走，神色自若的笑着说。  
“饿不饿？回去后想吃胡萝卜炒饭吗？”  
涂平在被他整个人靠近的瞬间就想跑掉，可魏洲看似温和的力道却很牢，又或者是涂平已经吓得失去了所有力气，浑身发软，战战兢兢的垂着头，连魏洲说的胡萝卜炒饭都无法转移他的注意力。  
他第一次离食肉动物这么近，尽管魏洲表现的非常温和，可涂平还是害怕。  
食肉动物身上散发出来的无形气压就足以让怯弱的食草动物瑟瑟发抖。  
魏洲感受到手掌下的单薄躯体在止不住的发着抖，即便走进了电梯也没有停下的趋势，他垂眼盯着涂平发白的脸，脑海里在思考着怎么样才能让他放下警惕。  
不过这与生俱来的本能无法短期内消除，看来需要长时间的磨合。  
没关系，魏洲已经耐心的等了很久，不在乎这一段时间。  
更何况他若是稍微心急了些，怕是会在涂平的心里留下很重的阴影。  
第一次，可是非常重要的。  
食肉动物的领地意识很强，所以魏洲的家里只有他自己住，平常也很少会有人过来。  
涂平住在他隔壁的卧室，这几天魏洲每天都会和他在一起，也不出门，就在家里的书房处理工作。  
他脾气温和耐心，涂平起初还很怕他，除了吃饭就是躲回自己的屋子里，不过魏洲每天都会和他说他爸妈的事情，涂平只好出来见他，除此之外魏洲也买了他喜欢的玩具，做他喜欢的胡萝卜炒饭，斯斯文文的。  
一连多日都是这样，涂平浑身竖起的警惕与恐惧便渐渐淡了下去，总算能没那么害怕的跟他说话了，就算离得太近也只是有些不适应。  
爸爸说过这是个文明社会，就算是食肉动物也是不会吃食草动物的，不然就是犯罪。  
涂平这样想着，便安心了下来。  
“平平，出来吃饭了。”  
魏洲敲了敲房门，提醒他。  
涂平应了一声，便出去吃饭，今天做的是胡萝卜汤和两荤两素，他还维持着食草动物的习惯只喜欢吃素，而魏洲只吃肉菜，两个人倒也分配均匀。  
不过涂平吃的很少，每次都吃不完，魏洲见他放下了筷子，抬眼问。  
“吃饱了？”  
涂平点了点头，小声说。  
“吃饱了。”  
“过来我摸摸。”  
随着时间的流逝，涂平不害怕魏洲，也毫无防备的就适应了对方渐渐的肢体接触，像这样的触碰之前也有过，他便乖乖的走了过去。  
魏洲伸手摸了摸他的肚子，平坦的地方果然吃的微微鼓了起来，他却没像之前那样收回手，而是环住涂平的腰就把他捞了起来。  
涂平猝不及防坐到了他的身上，呆了呆后急忙就要跳下去，魏洲的手臂却如同铜墙铁壁牢牢的锢着他。  
他紧张的促声说。  
“你、你放我下来！”  
魏洲用筷子夹起盘子里剩下的青菜，递到他嘴边说。  
“今天的菜很新鲜，你再吃一些，不要浪费了。”  
涂平虽然会和他有偶尔的肢体接触，但也没像这次这么亲密，更让他感到羞赧的是自己好像一个小孩子被魏洲抱着吃饭。  
不过好在他只是惊慌了一会儿，就没再害怕了。  
他惯于听从命令，就把魏洲夹过来的青菜吃了，然后小声说。  
“我可以自己吃的，你放我下来吧。”  
这是他第二次重复了，魏洲却没立刻答应，环在他腰上的手顺势摸了摸他的腰肢，又捏了捏他纤细的手臂，无奈的说。  
“平平，你太瘦了，吃点肉才能长身体。”  
他夹起一块肉递到涂平嘴边，涂平下意识就偏过了头，像是要往他怀里躲似的，皱着眉头嘟囔着说。  
“我不想吃肉。”  
“乖，就吃一块。”  
魏洲的手搁在了他的后颈上，指腹捏着细软的皮肉，不过没用多大的力道。  
涂平天生就不爱吃肉，就算现在很多食草动物也喜欢吃肉，但他还是很抗拒，慌张的不停躲着魏洲递过来的筷子，不知所措的小声求着说。  
“魏洲，我真的不想吃。”  
他在魏洲的怀里，这狭窄又坚固的地方扭来扭去，看得出来很是抗拒。  
魏洲只好退步说。  
“那不吃下去，就只是尝一尝味道，乖，尝一下就可以。”  
涂平局促的看着他，目光无助又可怜，但看到魏洲不变的神色后他就又怯弱了起来。  
在前者和后者之间犹豫了一下，他总算停了下来，皱着一张脸在筷子又递过来的时候，飞快而小心的舔了一下。  
他便立刻说。  
“我尝了。”  
魏洲没有再逼他，松开了手，他便真跟兔子似的窜了下去，然后飞快的跑回了房间紧紧关住了门，好像生怕魏洲又叫住他似的。  
魏洲笑了笑，没说话，然后将方才他舔过的肉吃了下去。  
3  
天气渐渐变凉了，涂平不怎么出门，原本是意识不到初秋的来临，但他的身体已经有了本能的反应。  
每年的这段时间是兔子发情最旺盛的时候，涂平从懂事起就能感受到，不过他害羞了，不敢找母兔子，所以都是自己解决的，而且兔子的时间普遍不会很长，不过几分钟就可以平复下来。  
涂平这几天一直都是自己弄的，但是有一次不小心被魏洲看到了。  
魏洲进来找他，没看到人便直接推开了浴室的门，涂平吓了一大条，红扑扑的脸瞬间就白了，慌忙往后退到了角落里。  
他的两只手都不知道该放在哪里，魏洲扫过去就明白他在做什么了。  
这种情况下，魏洲本该识趣的退出去，可他顿了顿，反手将浴室的门关住了，然后朝涂平走了过去。  
涂平惊慌失措的拼命往后躲，冰凉的墙壁已经无可退路。  
当了人类这么多年，他也生出了羞耻心，惶惶的看着魏洲，磕磕绊绊的小声说。  
“你别进来....我....”  
花洒下笼罩的一圈淋浴地都是水，涂平光着脚踩在里面，浑身赤裸，白皙的皮肤泛着浅浅的粉色，湿漉漉的头发垂着，怯怯的眼眸懵懂又天真，让人忍不住把他揉碎了。  
魏洲直接踩了进来，将他桎梏在狭窄的空间里，很明显的看到他整个人都绷紧了，目光里流露出了无助的畏惧。  
他伸出手摸着涂平的脸，温和的说。  
“怕什么，我又不会吃了你。”  
这句开玩笑的话和以往的语气没有什么不同，涂平却觉得害怕极了，他不敢去推魏洲，就避开他的手想要从他和墙壁的缝隙里钻出去。  
魏洲却按住了他的手腕，又往前走了一步，涂平被钉在了他和墙壁之间，无法动弹。  
“魏、魏洲....”  
魏洲低头看着他，另一只手直接握住了他干净的性器，光滑又青涩，只被摸了几下就出来了。  
他扬起眉，有些意外的问。  
“这么快吗？”  
涂平茫然的看着他，还有些喘息着，并没有意识到自己有什么不对，他们兔子都是这么快的。  
魏洲盯了他几秒，盯到涂平突然生出了巨大的恐惧，好像这些天魏洲的温和表象全都被本能的兽性撕裂了，而涂平就是他看中的猎物。  
原本摸在性器上的手往下面摸，涂平下意识瑟缩了一下。  
爸爸和妈妈曾经教导过他，这种地方是不可以被别人看到的，就算是兔子也不可以，所以他挣扎了起来，顾不得害怕就推了推魏洲。  
魏洲却先停住了，脸上露出了一丝惊讶的神色。  
他的目光往下，若有所思的低声问。  
“平平，有别人碰过你这里吗？”  
涂平怯怯的摇了摇头，嗫嚅着说。  
“妈妈说不可以给别人碰的，连看都不可以。”  
他的言下之意是希望魏洲也能自觉的不碰他，可魏洲听后笑了笑，夸奖说。  
“恩，很乖，以后只有我能看，别人都不准，知道了吗？”  
涂平茫然的小声说。  
“可是妈妈说只能自己看，你也不可以、不可以.....”  
他到底是没胆子在魏洲面前说出全部的拒绝，魏洲听懂了他的意思，笑出了声，手臂环住他将他抱了起来。  
涂平不知所措的看着他，反应过来后急急的推着他，魏洲却出声。  
“平平，你知道我是你的什么人吗？”  
涂平被他的问题问住了，呆呆的看着他，忘了他的手还在自己隐秘的地方轻轻摩挲着，作为一只公兔子不该出现的部位却同时长在了他身上，只是爸爸和妈妈都没说过他是不正常的，涂平便没有太多的警惕。  
他困惑的小声回答说。  
“你是我的监护人。”  
魏洲亲了他的额头一下，笑着说。  
“回答对了，奖励你。”  
从小到大涂平也只被亲人亲过，现在魏洲对他这么亲密，他突然不知道该怎么反应了，呆呆的捂着自己的额头，瞪大了眼看着魏洲。  
魏洲又说。  
“但我不只是你的监护人，现在也是你的伴侣，平平，你知道伴侣是什么意思吗？”  
涂平犹豫的想了想，然后说。  
“就像爸爸和妈妈那样。”  
魏洲笑了笑，又亲了他一下，温声说。  
“回答正确。”  
涂平看着他又低下头，以为他还是像刚才那样吻自己的额头，但魏洲却直接覆住了他的嘴唇，温热的舌头强势的挤了进来，陌生的气息完全侵占。  
这是涂平陌生的亲吻，从来没有人会亲他的嘴唇，更不会有人这样......  
涂平渐渐觉得窒息，迷迷糊糊的被这个吻夺去了所有意识，他想要躲开，从这令他害怕的包裹里逃出去，但是魏洲宛如铜墙铁壁，又好似野蛮的凶兽。  
他后知后觉的才感受到一点疼痛的异样，是从隐秘的地方传来的，魏洲的手指不知道混杂了什么东西伸了进来，一边搅动一边往里面捅。  
很奇怪的感觉，有点疼，痒痒的，还湿湿的。  
涂平试图合拢腿，但双腿被架在了魏洲的身上，无力的在空中摇晃。  
他害怕的看着魏洲，眼里满是畏惧的哀求，魏洲也看着他，却没有丝毫放开的迹象，将那潮湿敏感的地方开拓着，渐渐增加到三根手指。  
涂平浑身发烫，他不知道自己怎么会产生这种反应，纤细的手使劲推着魏洲的手臂。  
魏洲稍微松开了他的唇，涂平才终于能大口大口的呼吸着，脸红通通的，眼睛也是，像是快哭了似的。  
魏洲将湿哒哒的手指拿了出来，然后揉了两下自己硬的发疼的性器，就掐着他的腰，往那未经人事的地方里挤。  
刚进去一点涂平就感觉很痛，他挣扎的幅度大了些，好像知道接下来会发生很可怕的事情，恐惧的发着抖，瑟瑟的小声喊着“痛”。  
魏洲没有心软，将他钉在墙上，一寸寸的插了进去。  
性器碾过嫩肉，褶皱被完全撑开，涂平疼的哭喊了起来，眼里涌出了眼泪，胡乱推搡着魏洲，手臂和双腿却如同小浪花无法撼动铜墙铁壁。  
魏洲缓慢的将自己的大半都埋了进去，摸了摸涂平发白的小脸，温和的声音夹杂着歉意。  
“乖，第一次都是要出血的。”  
涂平瞪大了眼，呜咽的摇着头，眼里的泪掉了下来。  
魏洲慢慢的动了起来，将剩下的一点全部都插了进去，涂平浑身发着抖，猝然尖叫了一声，细细弱弱的，带着哭腔。  
紧致温暖的快感令魏洲头皮发麻，他已经尽量温柔了，不过还是出了点血，这个姿势让涂平离开了地面，浑身的重量都压在了交合处。  
涂平第一次就被这样骇人的性器侵占，下面很痛，像是有跟铁棍子捅了进来。  
他想逃走，逃到真正的家里躲到爸爸妈妈的怀抱里，可魏洲盯着他，用吃人的目光盯着他，涂平怕的不得了，不停的发着抖，小声哭着。  
起初撕裂般的疼痛过后，魏洲慢慢的撞着他，一边捉住他的手腕吻着，又沿着他的肩头去吻他的乳头，涂平怕他会凶残的咬下来，连哭都不敢哭出声，颤抖着僵着。  
粗长的性器捅开了涂平异于常人的地方，那里很敏感，敏感到就算被鞭挞也还汨汨的流着水，被魏洲撞出了咕啾咕啾的声音。  
魏洲低喘了一声，捏着他的下巴抬起来，看到他垂着眼，沾满眼泪的眼睫颤抖的很厉害，但是被吓住了似的不敢动。  
他低头舔着涂平的眼睫，涂平便只能闭住眼，听见他低声说。  
“平平，给我生一窝小兔子吧。”  
涂平吓的睁开了眼，躲了躲他的吻，仓皇又可怜的哭着说。  
“我、我是公兔子，不能生小兔子的....”  
天真的话让魏洲笑出了声，他按着涂平的膝窝，将他的一只腿高高的架到肩上，性器用力往前一撞，撞到了从未有过的深处。  
涂平浑身战栗，又惊叫了一声，好像肠腹都被他搅烂了，吧嗒吧嗒掉着眼泪。  
魏洲又去吻他的嘴唇，涂平哆哆嗦嗦的，任由他耐心的舔舐着，又听见他笑着说。  
“怎么不能？平平不知道自己也是母兔子吗？”  
什么叫也是母兔子？  
涂平呆呆的看着他，听得懂他说的意思，却又不知道那到底是什么。  
他、他明明是公兔子呀....  
魏洲不再解释，原本缓和的频率突然猛烈了起来，涂平被他压在墙上，连逃都逃不了，尖叫着被他操弄，哭着拼命求着他。  
“魏、魏洲....痛....呜呜呜求求你....”  
断断续续的求饶都没能说出阻止的话，涂平也说不出来，他天然惧怕着魏洲，这些时日魏洲好不容易让他降低的排斥与恐惧此刻达到了巅峰。  
魏洲没有吃他，但是做了更可怕的事情。  
涂平很害怕。  
魏洲温柔的吻着他，声音温和的哄着，但侵犯的动作却没有停下来，片刻后他在涂平的体内释放，滚烫的精液灌满了内壁。  
涂平从来没经历过这种事，但能感觉到这很糟糕，好像魏洲在他的身体里已经留下了什么，他再也无法逃离这个食肉动物。  
顾忌到涂平是第一次，魏洲也只是想把人先吃到嘴里，便抽了出来，抱着他往外面走。  
涂平伏在他肩头哭着，还在止不住的发着抖，刚被魏洲碾磨过的地方湿漉漉的，有什么东西流了出来，让涂平觉得自己好像失禁了似的。  
他羞耻的低下了头，以为魏洲已经停止了，便鼓起勇气嗫嚅着说。  
“我、我想回房间。”  
魏洲离开他的房间，径直朝自己的卧室走去，然后将他放在了大床上，手臂撑在他身侧，带着笑意说。  
“我不是说过我们是伴侣吗？伴侣就应该住在一起。”  
平平的身上还有些湿，臀间流出来的白色浊液蹭到了深色的床单上，他惊惧的看着近在咫尺的魏洲，慌张的不停往后退着，转身就要往角落里跑。  
魏洲抓住了他的脚踝，把人往后一拉，然后覆在他身上。  
涂平被压的无法动弹，战栗的感受着他黏重的亲吻落在自己的后颈，臀缝被坚硬滚烫的东西顶着，好像随时又会撞进来。  
他缩着脖子埋着头，好像这样就能自欺欺人的躲起来。  
魏洲的手沿着他的腰身往下摸，爱不释手的揉了几下他的屁股，大腿内侧的皮肉刚才都被撞红了，泛着火辣辣的疼。  
涂平咬着床单不敢出声，浑身抖个不停，反射性的在他摸下去的时候就努力夹紧了双腿。  
手却沿着他的臀缝到了后面，那是他排泄的地方，脏脏的，可是魏洲却好似根本就不在乎，手指摩挲着，然后往里面刺。  
涂平几乎都要叫出声来了，他扭了扭身子想避开，惊慌又茫茫的嗫嚅说。  
“脏，那里脏....”  
魏洲没说话，置若罔闻的按着他挣扎的身子，依旧往里面插。  
干涩的地方并不适合进去，魏洲便勾着手指从前面被操红的地方抹了一把湿漉漉的液体，然后又往涂平的后面里刺，这次勉强能进去了。  
涂平的危机意识又升了起来，他没有忘记刚才魏洲就是用手指捅进去了他的前面，然后就是那个可怕的东西插了进来。  
他怕极了，不停的试图从魏洲的身下钻出去，魏洲咬了咬他的后颈，温温和和的声音却让他立刻就僵住了。  
“平平乖一点，不然我就吃了你。”  
尖利的牙齿就悬在他的皮肉上，好像一口就能咬断他的脖子。  
涂平吓呆了，瑟瑟发抖的说不出来一个字，努力忍着害怕的哭声，被他怎样抚摸和侵入都不敢动弹。  
魏洲奖励的亲了亲他的耳朵，笑着说。  
“真乖。”  
尽管魏洲做了比之前还要更久的开拓，但性器插进来的时候，涂平还是疼的下意识就想躲。  
浑身都像是被撕成了两半，最柔软的地方被野兽的器官反复碾着，狭小的地方不断的被撑大深入。  
涂平熬过了浴室里的侵占，没想到这时还要更痛苦，他凭着本能奋力往前爬着，只是魏洲的手始终牢牢的困着他，好像和他的皮肉长在了一起。  
在持续的抽插面前，涂平终于敌不过逃避的本能，变成了原形。  
皮毛不算太白的兔子战战兢兢的窝在床上，发现突然逃离了魏洲的钳制后就拼命往前跳，也不知道方向在哪里，跳的时候还不太利索，一瘸一拐的。  
突如其来的意外让魏洲怔了怔，任谁在这种事中途被打断都不会有好心情，他的脸色沉了下来，伸出手抓住了撞到床头栽倒的兔子，毛茸茸的触感摸起来很舒服，但他现在并不想看到。  
兔子的长耳朵垂下来遮住了红红的眼睛，蜷缩成了一个小团，在他的手下显而易见的发着抖。  
魏洲这时也失去了耐心，阴沉的声音听起来极为冷酷。  
“平平，立刻变回来，难道你想我也变成原形吗？”  
魏洲的原形是一只花豹，论体型是兔子的十几倍，到时候就算一口吞下兔子也是轻而易举的事情。  
兔子发出了格格的咬牙声，像是牙齿战栗着上下相碰，几秒后，涂平又以人类的形态出现了，整个人都蜷缩着，脸埋在了床上，还能听到恐惧的抽泣声。  
魏洲按着他的肩，轻柔的吻着他的身体，哄着他说。  
“乖，一次就够了，不会弄太久的。”  
涂平不知道一次是多久，但如果是浴室那么久的话，那好像还需要很长时间。  
他哭着，心里已经将魏洲列为了自己最害怕的食肉动物，没有之一。  
这次即便魏洲又安抚了他很久才进去，涂平也还是没有放松下来，被他撞的发出小声的尖叫。  
魏洲从后面弄他，又过了很长时间终于弄了出来，他射在了里面，抽出来的时候还能看到精液从臀缝里流出来。  
涂平已经吓得神志不清了，被他抱着去浴室里洗澡时也还垂着头，下垂眼显得乖巧极了，小脸发白，眼睛和鼻头都哭红了，格外惹人怜爱。  
都已经半夜了，魏洲才抱着涂平在卧室的床上躺下。  
4  
“平平，乖一点。”  
魏洲立在副驾驶座外，朝涂平伸出了手。  
这次涂平怯生生的看着他，慢慢握住了他的手，被他牵着下了车。  
他们走进了面前宏伟的公司里，魏洲已经提前和乔笙打过招呼了，所以畅通无阻的就进了电梯上楼。  
涂平从没来过这种地方，行色匆匆的公司职员们面容冷漠，连氛围都是严肃凝重的，和他在蔬菜店里截然不同。  
他不自觉朝魏洲凑近了些，低着头。  
魏洲察觉出他的紧张，揽住他的肩，笑着说。  
“别怕，动物退化这方面的安排是乔笙的公司直接负责的，所以我要带你见见他，你不是想见你爸妈吗？他会安排的。”  
提到终于可以见爸爸和妈妈，涂平的眼眸一亮，迫不及待的小声问。  
“真的吗？我什么时候可以见到爸爸和妈妈？”  
“今天应该就可以，待会让乔笙安排一下。”  
电梯到了总裁的楼层，已经有特助在电梯外等着了，将他们领到了乔笙的办公室前就退下了。  
魏洲屈指敲了敲门，然后就推开门走了进去。  
办公室非常大，正对着他们的办公桌后面坐着一个长发的男子，黑色的头发，眼眸是深紫色的，皮肤苍白如玉，好似透着一股凛冽的寒气。  
他面无表情的看了过来，涂平像是被什么东西缠住了似的，立刻就躲到了魏洲的身后。  
那种久违的，对食肉动物的恐惧感又涌了上来。  
“你迟到了。”  
“抱歉，路上有些堵车。”  
魏洲堂而皇之的说着谎话，他是个向来守时的人，今天约好了和乔笙见面，只是在离开家之前忍不住又和涂平弄了几次才耽误的。  
他走到乔笙对面的椅子坐下，然后把涂平捞过来坐在了怀里。  
涂平慌张的看了乔笙一眼，对方带给他的压制胜过了坐在魏洲腿上的羞赧，他紧紧抓着魏洲的衣领，蜷缩在他怀里发抖，是个寻求庇护的姿势。  
魏洲摸了摸他的头，安抚说。  
“别怕，乔笙也算是我弟弟，不会伤害你的。”  
涂平还是不敢抬起头，单薄的肩膀颤抖着。  
魏洲失笑的抱着他，开始和乔笙说正事，这次他过来除了要问涂平爸妈的事，还有公司上的其他合作事宜需要沟通。  
小时候他的爸爸和乔笙的妈妈二婚，于是他们就成为了异父异母的兄弟，可能是因为彼此都是食肉动物，又都不是添麻烦的性格，所以没有太多矛盾，关系相比起其他朋友来说也更加亲密一些。  
聊到中途魏洲接到了助理的电话，事关公司的内部机密，他便起身往外面走。  
涂平急急的过来追他，拉着他的手想要一起走，魏洲回头看着他，笑着揉了揉他的头，低声哄道。  
“我只是接个电话，很快就进来，恩？”  
涂平胆怯的扭头看了面无表情的乔笙一眼，再回头发现魏洲已经走到了办公室门口，边低声说话边走出去关住了门。  
顿时办公室只剩下了乔笙和涂平。  
涂平战战兢兢的背对着乔笙，不敢回头，站在门口旁边的墙面前眼巴巴的等着魏洲。  
虽然他也很怕魏洲，但最起码魏洲只是在床上可怕，平时对他很好，而不是像乔笙这样连目光都是冷冰冰的。  
静寂的空气里只有忐忑的急促呼吸声，涂平低头站着，忽然有凉凉的东西缠住了他的脚踝，他低头看到了一截深紫色的蛇尾。  
深紫色的鳞片散发着冷锐的光泽，强大粗壮，涂平的脸刷的白了，吓的变成了兔子的原形就往角落里跑。  
不过蛇尾又不依不饶的追了过去，轻易就将跌跌撞撞的兔子缠住了，然后收了回来。  
乔笙从自己的尾巴上揪住了兔子垂下来紧贴着皮肉的耳朵，拎起来盯着他紧闭的眼，问。  
“为什么不选我？”  
5  
兔子红色的眼睛瞪得大大的，看起来无辜又可怜，垂在空中的雪白身躯蜷缩成一团发着抖，喉咙里发出小声的尖叫声。  
乔笙的指腹摩挲着他的耳朵，另一只手抱住他，宽大的手掌将兔子的大半身躯都包裹了起来，皮毛柔软又温暖，可以感受的到薄薄的一层下面细软的骨骼，轻易就能捏断。  
涂平根本说不出话来，他使劲垂着头，爪子紧紧的抓着垂下来的另一只耳朵。  
蛇尾缠上了乔笙的手腕，然后沿着兔子的皮毛裹上去。  
涂平抖动的频率明显变大了，紧闭的眼浸湿了，四肢僵硬的不敢动。  
他很怕阴冷的蛇，怕那种不动声色就能把动物勒死的可怕生物，这是他第一次这么近距离的面对蛇，而且乔笙看起来也很不好惹。  
办公室的门开了，挂断电话走进来的魏洲看到他们后，怔了怔，然后笑着走过来说。  
“怎么了，你把平平都吓哭了。”  
他一直走到了乔笙面前，把涂平从乔笙和蛇尾中解救了出来，抱在怀里轻揉着它。  
兔子紧紧扒在他的肩头，像是抓住救命稻草似的，被魏洲哄了一会儿才慢慢变回了人形，还埋在他怀里不敢抬起头。  
魏洲的指腹抹了抹他湿润的眼，低笑着说。  
“怎么还吓哭了，小笙不会吃你的。”  
涂平的眼眸红通通的，脸色发白，一脸惊惧的看着他，全然忘记了在过来之前自己有多害怕他，现在他只想逃进魏洲的庇护里。  
他结结巴巴的小声说。  
“怕、怕。”  
身后乔笙阴冷的目光仿佛又盯了过来，涂平不安的蹭了蹭魏洲的颈窝，贴着他的耳畔紧张的用气声问。  
“我们，我们什么时候走啊？”  
魏洲看着脸色愈加冰冷的乔笙，不着痕迹的侧了侧身隔绝了他盯着涂平背影的目光，温声哄着涂平说。  
“乖，一会儿就走了。”  
话音刚落，始终沉默的乔笙忽然开口说。  
“退化的动物不允许被探视，这是规定。”  
魏洲怔住了，抬眼看向他，和他无声的对视了几秒后，脸上的笑容敛了起来。  
早在很久之前他就知道对涂平心怀觊觎的不止自己一个，只是涂平这只小兔子太怕生了，他们怕吓到涂平，才一直没出现。  
乔笙看起来冷冷淡淡的，其实也固执的可怕，当初知道涂平选择了魏洲后气的把家里的东西都摔了，魏洲还是后来才知道的。  
至于涂平的父母，魏洲已经和乔笙说好了会允许涂平去看望的，这也是他们将涂平留在身边的最大筹码。  
可是乔笙现在说出来这样的话，很明显是不想那么轻易的就答应。  
他想要什么，昭然若揭。  
魏洲没说话，怀里的涂平后知后觉的才消化了乔笙的话，他不知所措的攥紧了魏洲，不敢接乔笙的话，只好焦急的小声问魏洲。  
“我不可以见爸爸和妈妈吗？”  
魏洲低头看了他一眼，伸手碰了碰他的脸，涂平呆呆的没有躲。  
他再抬起头看乔笙，皱起了眉头，语气沉了下去。  
“小笙，别闹。”  
乔笙面无表情的看着他，像个得不到就嫉妒成狂的恶劣孩子，冷冰冰的说。  
“凭什么我出力，反而是你得了好处？这不公平。他想要得到什么，就要付出相应的代价。”  
这样的话让涂平似有所感，他畏惧的缩了缩头，躲在魏洲的怀里瑟瑟发抖。  
魏洲将他的头按在怀里，然后看着乔笙，语气不快的说。  
“今天就算了。”  
他不想和乔笙当着涂平的面继续说下去，打算之后再和乔笙私聊，但乔笙并没有放过这次的机会，紧接着开口说。  
“涂平，想见你爸妈的话，就陪我一晚。”  
涂平还没反应过来，魏洲的脸色就彻底沉了下来，愠怒的横了乔笙一眼，寒声道。  
“乔笙，涂平的监护人是我。”  
“但他有求于我，和你没关系。”  
乔笙神色未变，板着一张脸，依旧执拗的盯着涂平露出来的一片后背。  
清瘦又柔弱，抱在怀里的时候一定很轻。  
魏洲真的生气了，没再搭理乔笙就抱着涂平出去了，一直到开车回家了都还沉着一张脸。  
在路上慢慢想清楚的涂平不敢说话，他无法同意乔笙，但是靠近乔笙就让他吓哭了，又怎么敢和他同处一间屋子。  
可是魏洲说了乔笙是直接负责这个项目的，要是乔笙不准的话，他还能见到爸爸和妈妈吗？  
回到家的魏洲看到茫然的涂平，突然盯着他问。  
“你在想什么？”  
涂平被他的目光吓到了，绷直了，战战兢兢的摇着头说。  
“没、没什么。”  
魏洲看到了他脸上的畏惧，顿了顿，然后收起了外露的戾气，他坐在沙发上朝涂平示意，涂平便怯生生的走到了他面前，被他拉着坐到了大腿上。  
魏洲亲了亲他的眼，又流连着去舔他的嘴唇，安抚道。  
“乖，关于你爸妈的事我会安排的，保证会让你见到的。”  
涂平忐忑不安的点了点头，发现他的手沿着裤缝往自己的后腰摸，就又紧张了起来，两只手慌张的推脱着，绵绵的小声求着说。  
“不要了，屁股还好痛，我不想弄。”  
“乖，我会很轻的，只弄前面好不好？”  
魏洲脱下了他的裤子，压制着他畏惧的抵抗，进入了他的前面，早上刚被弄过的地方都翻出了媚肉，被进入时泛着酸软的疼。  
涂平又吧嗒吧嗒掉下了眼泪，下垂眼哭的都睁不开了，眼角红的厉害。  
魏洲温柔的哄着他，一只手托着他的腰颠弄，另一只手去揉他上衣里罩着的乳头，大力揉捏着平坦的胸膛，将细嫩的皮肉都揉出了一小团来。  
他笑着说。  
“平平这里太小了，生出了小兔子怎么喂它们？要揉出奶才行。”  
涂平的胸口胀痛不止，又酸又麻，乳尖被拨弄时还有奇怪的感觉传了上来，像是过电般，身体都软了，含着魏洲的大东西的地方也湿哒哒的。  
他的脚趾蜷缩了起来，双手抱着屈起来的腿想要躲避，整个人却被钉在了魏洲的性器上，被贯穿捣弄着，直到发硬的东西射出来的热液灌满了深处的地方。  
涂平颤抖着，哭着尖叫了一声，青涩的性器也被刺激的哆哆嗦嗦吐出来白色，沾在了魏洲的衣服上。  
他还固执的辩解说。  
“我不行的，我不能生小兔子的。”  
魏洲捏着他的耳朵揉了揉，然后凑近了去吻他的嘴唇，低笑着说。  
“生不生的出来，试试不就知道了。”  
涂平还要再反驳，就被咬着嘴唇堵住了，只能红着眼呜呜的含糊着。  
魏洲抱着他起身往卧室走，涂平伏在他怀里，害怕的搂紧了他的脖子，两条细白的腿缠在他的腰上，挺翘的屁股露在了空中，又白又软，被魏洲的大手都揉红了。  
想到又要回床上发生的事，涂平便下意识想要躲起来，两条腿刚扑腾了两下就被魏洲捉住了，然后他被压在了卧室的墙上，一只腿被按在自己的肩上。  
魏洲顶着他的东西很畅快的插进去又抽了出来，涂平只觉得肚子都要被捅穿了，又被热热的东西灌得满满的，湿漉漉的液体从身体里流了出来，让他觉得很害臊，像是奇怪的部位尿尿了似的。  
他慌张的伸手去摸自己的屁股，摸到了一手的潮湿，魏洲又摸了，然后扬眉看着他，叹气的说。  
“看来平平的后面也很想要，那我只好满足你了。”  
“呜不...呜呜....”  
6  
这几天魏洲由于工作上的事情必须要出国几天，他原本想带涂平一起去的，但涂平从来都没有出过国，对于陌生的国度和环境感到恐惧不已。  
魏洲见他实在害怕，只好放弃了这个念头，在临走前安排好了一切才不放心地离开，还要求涂平每天都要和他视频通话。  
涂平自己待在家里，每天都有佣人过来打扫房间和做饭，他什么都不需要做。  
而且魏洲又不准他出门，他就只好自己无聊地看着电视，吃吃睡睡，都有些羞愧自己的闲散了。  
还有三天魏洲就要回来的时候，涂平按例在晚上给他打了视频电话，被他逼着摸到自己射了出来，魏洲才满意的挂断了电话。  
涂平红着脸跑下床去浴室，他专注于把自己洗干净，没有听到外面开门的轻微声响。  
洗完后他正找着浴巾擦身子，忽然看到有一道黑影映在了浴室的磨砂门上，吓的他顿时尖叫了一声，然后蹭的就跑到了浴室的角落里蜷缩成了一团毛茸茸。  
浴室的门被打开了，涂平只听到自己牙齿战栗的声音，然后他就被拎了起来。  
涂平心里还存着幻想可能是魏洲突然回来了，他就把捂着眼的爪子偷偷移开了一些，睁开一条缝看了过去。  
对上了一双深紫色的眼眸。  
乔笙面无表情的面容这时居然有一丝满意的笑意，他把战战兢兢的小兔子抱在了怀里，揉捏着他的耳朵往外走。  
跟着他进来的保镖们站在了一旁，默不作声的又跟着他离开了。  
一路上乔笙都没松开过小兔子，他像是一个得到新玩具的孩子似的，一会儿捏捏涂平的长耳朵，一会儿拎着他的后颈在空中晃了晃。  
虽然面容又恢复了冷冰冰的，但是熟悉他的司机和保镖们都知道他这时的心情很好。  
乔笙住在了老宅，父母偶然会回来，不过这几个月只有他一个主人。  
他刚得到了自己想要的宝贝，抱着小兔子上楼到了卧室，就捏着他的耳朵命令说。  
“变成人形，不然我就吃了你。”  
这样说着，他还配合着露出了蛇的尖牙，吐出舌头发出嘶嘶的威胁声。  
果然他看到兔子发抖的频率更大了。  
但是几秒后，涂平还是听他的话变成了人形。  
涂平的身上光溜溜的，连件遮蔽物都没有，他像是刚出生似的蜷缩着，头紧紧埋在膝里，恨不得将自己抱成团缩起来，躲到乔笙看不到的角落里。  
乔笙满意的轻哼了一声，手指穿过他的头发迫使他抬起头，看到一张恐惧的发白的小脸，下垂眼被吓出来的眼泪浸湿了，看起来怪可怜的。  
他摸了摸涂平的脸，神色冷冰冰的，说出来的话也是不容置疑的。  
“我说过了，你陪我一晚，我就让你见你爸妈，怎么样？”  
涂平知道他是条蛇，非常怕他，此刻连爸妈都顾不上了，只想离他越远越好，语无伦次的嗫嚅说。  
“我、我要回、回家，魏、魏...”  
没有听到他的回答，乔笙的脸色冷了下来，原本轻柔抚摸着他的手倏忽捏住了他的下巴，力道大的涂平根本无法挣脱。  
乔笙将他压在床上，深紫色的眼瞳变成了兽类的竖瞳，显得危险又冷漠。  
他不顾涂平的挣扎，自顾自的决定说。  
“那就这样吧，今晚你要乖乖的，不然我就吃了你。”  
涂平懵懵懂懂的看着他，脑海里只有“会被他吃掉”的恐惧，一时间没有听懂他的意思，连被他的手分开了腿也还是呆呆的。  
涂平身形纤细，皮肤光滑，此刻俨然就是无处可逃的猎物。  
乔笙看到他双腿之间后也愣住了，但居然笑了一下，抬眼盯着他，声音出乎意料的温柔了许多。  
“你看你这么特别，好像天生就是属于蛇类的伴侣。”  
涂平还是没有听懂他的意思，浑身僵硬的无法动弹，但是看到乔笙脱了衣服压下来后就模模糊糊的明白了。  
乔笙要做的事，好像和魏洲对他做的事是一样的。  
虽然涂平会很痛，也会酸酸麻麻的，甚至还有些舒服，但他知道最重要的就是起码乔笙不会吃他了。  
等乔笙也像魏洲一样，也在他的身体里灌满了烫烫的液体，应该就会放过他了吧。  
涂平天真的松了一口气，还乖乖的抱起腿任由乔笙操弄，可是后来他发现好像有哪里不对劲了。  
他知道自己的下面有两个洞，每次魏洲只会弄前面或者后面，可是乔笙的东西塞在他的前面，却还有一个也慢慢插进了他的后面。  
前后都被塞满的感觉涨涨的，而且乔笙的东西很大，涂平以为自己的肚子都要被撑破了。  
他哭着胡乱蹬着腿，可乔笙按着他不准他跑，恶狠狠的警告说。  
“不准哭，哭一声我就再做一次。”  
涂平哭了两声才反应过来，立刻惊慌的捂住了自己的嘴，可他的眼里还不断渗出着眼泪，哭的红通通的，捂住的指缝里也泄出了断断续续的呻吟。  
乔笙看着他这副模样突然就有些心软，他犹豫了一下，不情不愿的命令道。  
“捂得这么紧是要把自己闷死吗？拿开！”  
涂平又怯生生的拿开了手，可他控制不住自己被顶弄出来的声音，咬着嘴唇呜呜咽咽的哭着。  
乔笙拧着眉头，又捏了捏他的脸，冷冷的骂他只会哭，但还是帮他擦了擦眼泪，然后低头亲了亲他哭红的眼角。  
7  
和涂平挂完每晚按例电话的第二天，魏洲再次打了很久都没有人接，便察觉出了不对劲。  
他立刻派人去自己住的房子里敲门，无人响应后就强制性闯了进去，对方将房间里的景象拍给他看，一切都还是平常的模样，但细细观察能看出有人侵入过的痕迹。  
魏洲一直在工作里脱不开身，但很快就查到了是乔笙搞的鬼。  
他给乔笙打电话，乔笙故意不接，还把他的人挡在了外面，魏洲压着火气一处理完工作就马上找到了乔笙的住处要人。  
乔笙坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿，唇角微微翘着，露出了罕见的愉快。  
他毫不客气的说。  
“平平想见他爸妈，我就给了他这个机会。”  
魏洲压根不接他的话，只问。  
“平平呢？”  
乔笙的笑意敛了起来，面无表情的看着他，目光隐隐约约透着一点得意，他起身道。  
“跟我过来吧。”  
魏洲没想到乔笙会这么轻易就让他带涂平走，不过这当然就是最好的结果，于是跟着乔笙去了楼上的卧室。  
乔笙倚着门框，看着他走进去后，才慢悠悠的说。  
“蛇性本淫，他的肚子里灌的都是我的种，医生说他已经怀了。”  
这句话一落下，魏洲就僵住了，他盯着躺在床上的涂平没说话。  
屋子里的温度很舒适，是乔笙为了照顾涂平才调高的，涂平的浑身都是痕迹，皮肤娇嫩的稍微蹭到什么就会疼，所以没穿衣服，也没盖被子，光溜溜的躺着。  
他在睡梦里也还露出了可怜的神情，眼睫毛湿漉漉的黏了起来，嘴里还无力的嘟嘟囔囔着求饶的话。  
纤细的双腿被过度的索取弄的合不拢了，躺在床上也是摊开的，隐秘的地方翻出了红红的媚肉，灌在里面的液体还不停的往外慢慢溢出来着，平坦的小腹微微鼓着。  
魏洲看了涂平几秒，然后走上前把他抱了起来，瞥向乔笙的目光满是阴冷的警告。  
“乔笙，我才是平平的监护人，没有下次了。”  
乔笙原本以为他知道涂平怀了自己的种后就会嫌弃他，没想到魏洲还是要带他走，不禁脸色一变，不自觉立直了挡住门口，脸色很差的说。  
“他都已经这样了，你还要带他回去？”  
魏洲脱下大衣外套将涂平裹了起来，然后抱着往外走。  
好不容易睡着的涂平迷迷糊糊醒了过来，身上被大衣蹭的疼，尤其是胸前被捏肿的两粒更是又疼又痒，他又不敢碰，只好弓着身子怯怯的看着魏洲，不知所措的嗫嚅道。  
“魏、魏洲，你、你...”  
魏洲温和的看着他说。  
“平平乖，困了就睡吧，睡醒了就到家了。”  
涂平这几天一直都被乔笙压在床上，现在见到魏洲就像是从魔窟里被救出来了似的，眼里顿时就冒出了泪花，紧紧揪着他的衣服。  
尤其是看到门口的乔笙后，涂平就浑身发抖，整个人拼命往魏洲的怀里躲。  
魏洲轻轻托着他的头靠近怀里，挡住了他的视线，然后目光森寒的看向乔笙，压低了声音说。  
“再敢抢平平的话，我就不得不和你算账了。”  
乔笙也知道是自己做的不对，可他低估了魏洲对涂平的重视程度，现在涂平被他操怀孕了，他怎么可能还让魏洲带走涂平？  
可是现在不是撕破脸皮的时候，他只好不甘心的眼睁睁看着他们离开，自己又气恼的把家里的东西都砸烂了。  
他黑着脸坐在沙发上，脑海里想的却是，涂平怀了他的种，那生下来的是一窝小兔子，还是一窝小蛇呢？  
被魏洲抱回车上后，涂平结结巴巴的说了这几天发生的事，又羞又怕，难堪的快要哭出来似的。  
乔笙的确让他见到了爸妈，可是那是他被迫求了乔笙好久才换来的，把他带离后回到了车上，乔笙就把他又剥光了，灼热的大东西塞到他的屁股里，深紫色的坚硬蛇尾锢着他的屁股，在浑圆的白肉上扇出交叠的红色。  
涂平哭着求他，又被乔笙威胁着说要把他爸妈丢给食肉动物吃掉，涂平害怕他真的会这样做，只好抽抽搭搭的听他的话，乖乖的抱着自己的腿，一点都不敢挣扎。  
乔笙很喜欢把自己的蛇尾巴化出原形露出来，要么就是缠着涂平不准他偷跑，要么就是逗弄的调戏他，看他哭的浑身泛红，然后钻进他的身体里搅弄。  
涂平觉得乔笙实在是太可怕了，比魏洲还可怕。  
说完了这些后，魏洲看到涂平满含依赖的看着自己，这让他心里的愤怒稍微平复了一些，忽然从这件事里发现了一丝好处。  
在更恶劣的乔笙面前，涂平自然会选择跑到魏洲的怀里。  
他温柔的安慰着涂平，到了家后带他去洗澡，轻柔又仔细的把他身上的每一寸都洗的干干净净，然后拿蓬松的大毛巾擦干。  
涂平自己站不住，双腿并起来又夹得那里的软肉疼，只好分开腿坐在床上，紧张又无措的看着他，好像生怕他一出去就会又有别的人来找自己。  
察觉到他的目光，魏洲故意作势要开门出去，果然听到涂平急急忙忙的问。  
“你去哪里？”  
魏洲回头，温柔的问。  
“我只是去拿一些文件，怎么了？”  
涂平紧紧的看着他，茫然的小声道。  
“我怕，你能不能快点回来啊？”  
魏洲笑了出来，看着他回答说。  
“好，我会快点的。”  
话虽然如此，他到了书房后就坐下了，静静的看着墙上的表。  
五分钟后，他听到跌跌撞撞的脚步声从走廊响了起来，随即书房的门被敲了三下，他没有出声，外面安静了几秒后，门把手被小心的拧开了。  
涂平对于不经允许就擅自开门感到很抱歉，眉眼里都是忐忑的不安，眼眸湿漉漉的，惊慌失措的望着他，快要哭出来似的小声问。  
“你怎么还不回来呀？”  
魏洲起身朝他走了过去，把门完全打开才看到他都没有来得及穿衣服，站立的双腿以别扭的姿势微微分开，止不住的颤抖着。  
他弯身将涂平抱了起来，摸着他发白的脸，怜爱的哄着说。  
“回来了，我回来陪着你，恩？”  
涂平趴在他的肩上搂着他的脖子，自以为很轻的松了一口气，然后局促的小声“恩”了一下。  
魏洲抱着他往卧室走，抚摸着他单薄的后背的手摩挲了两下，然后移到了他平坦的小腹上，不着痕迹的轻轻按了按。  
他若有所思的沉默了下来，涂平没发现，依然满心依赖的蜷缩在他的怀里。


	3. 8

8  
第二天魏洲找来靠谱的医生给涂平检查，果然查到他的肚子里怀了小宝宝，但由于涂平的体质特殊，所以怀的时间并不能确定。  
也就是说，魏洲不知道他怀的是自己的种，还是乔笙的种。  
他没有把结果瞒着涂平，等医生走了之后就把事情告诉了涂平，涂平瞪着红红的眼，不知所措的看着他，还是不肯相信自己怀了小兔子。  
他反复摸着自己平坦的腹部，茫然又胆怯的小声说。  
“我是公兔子，不可以生小兔子的，真的不可以。”  
他没敢说魏洲是在骗自己，就只好固执的不停小声说着，又怕魏洲会生气似的还往后缩了缩，警觉的缩在角落里随时都会逃跑似的。  
魏洲看着他没说话，神色倒是很温和。  
片刻后他没有再提这件事，自然的转移了话题说。  
“走吧，今天去外面吃饭。”  
涂平见他略过了怀孕的话题，以为他刚才是真的在骗自己，于是悄悄松了口气，心里有点生气也不敢发作，在他伸手的时候也乖乖的牵了过去。  
不过魏洲刻意顺着涂平的话走，涂平却慢慢发现自己好像真的怀孕了。  
兔子的怀孕期只有一个月的时间，以前涂平看到过其他怀孕的母兔子，大概知道兔子怀孕是什么症状。  
所以当他变得越来越懒，趴在家里一动也不动，食量增大，甚至原形的皮毛也变量之后，他才惊恐的发现自己的肚子也变大了。  
他惊慌失措的去找魏洲，魏洲把战战兢兢的他抱在怀里温声安慰，心平气和的又提起了他怀孕的事，这一次涂平不敢怀疑了，虽然他也不知道为什么自己会怀孕，可是这的确是事实。  
在这一个月里，医生每天都会来家里为涂平做检查，之前都是一个中年女人，但是在最后一周的时候换成了一个很年轻的男人。  
男人穿着白大褂，面容看起来很清秀，而且很容易脸红，像个腼腆的学生似的结结巴巴的说着注意事项。  
涂平在生下小兔子前也有了母兔子们的习惯，检查完了他就化成原形缩在自己的窝里，边警惕的看着男人，边焦躁的拔自己胸前和脚侧的毛给小兔子们造窝。  
他的眼睛瞪的红红的，垂下来的耳朵也紧张的缩了缩，好像随时都会因为男人的靠近而跑掉。  
不过男人始终站在一定的距离外，干巴巴的说完话了就红着脸看着他，眼眸亮晶晶的。  
涂平缩了缩脑袋，惫懒的没有再理他，只顾着低头拔着自己的毛。  
过了一会儿魏洲从外面进来了，他看到男人后没有像之前客气的对待女医生那样，而是熟稔的叫道。  
“阿奇，这次怎么检查这么久？”  
梁奇顿时就像个被抓包的贼似的慌忙收回了痴痴凝望涂平的视线，低着头语无伦次的解释说。  
“没、没事了，检查完了。”  
魏洲看着他，若有所思的看了奋力拔毛的涂平一眼，然后颔首道。  
“恩，那咱们出来说吧。”  
梁奇低头收拾着仪器，脸色红的要爆炸，收拾的间隙忍不住总往涂平的窝里看，看到那一团毛茸茸的白团子便会痴痴的呆住，几秒后又猛然回过神来，狼狈的收回视线。  
他这样磨磨蹭蹭的，魏洲当然看出了异样。  
两个人走出门后，魏洲直接问。  
“阿奇，你以前见过平平吗？”  
之前为涂平选监护人的时候，魏洲为了避免其他陌生的人找到机会，曾经拜托过他也占据一个名额。  
之所以不担心梁奇会喜欢平平，是因为他知道梁奇有个心上人，是个灰色的小兔子。  
梁奇的原型是鹰，以前没生出灵智的时候偶然跑丢过一次，被一只年幼的小灰兔当成小麻雀照顾了几天，自此之后梁奇就一直记着那只灰色的小兔子，但是后来怎么都找不到。  
被询问的梁奇支支吾吾的说。  
“他...他是兔子。”  
魏洲恍然，只以为他是爱屋及乌，对着兔子一族都抱有了好感才会如此关注，便没有放在心上。  
送走梁奇回屋的时候涂平还在拔毛，窝里的角落已经有了几团毛茸茸的小窝并排挤着，涂平在魏洲走进来的时候警觉的抬起头，望着他没动。  
魏洲在小窝前蹲下来，摸了摸他光滑的皮毛，又去捏他的长耳朵。  
涂平小声叫了一声，然后变成了人形，赤裸的跪坐在窝里，小腹微微鼓起。  
魏洲伸手将他抱了起来，涂平便下意识搂住了他的脖子，腿缠在他的腰上，魏洲的手沿着他的后背往下摸，轻易就摸到了隐秘的地方。  
涂平瑟缩的抖了抖，没有挣扎，任由他的手指钻进去搅弄。  
孕期的身体轻易就被弄的泥泞不堪，魏洲解开自己的皮带，将他抵在墙上撞了进去，贴着他的耳朵说。  
“我听说母兔子就算怀孕了，但被弄进去的话也可以同时怀上另一个人的种，是这样吗？”  
涂平咬着指甲呜呜咽咽，闻言迷迷糊糊的胡乱点着头，又紧张的去摸自己的肚子想要在激烈的动作中保护宝宝，害怕的哭着说。  
“宝宝....不要吓到宝宝....”  
魏洲的手环着他的腰，撞击的频率渐渐加快了，丝毫没有顾忌涂平的小腹，涂平急的在空中蹬着腿，撑在墙上的手臂努力维持着平衡，哭的眼睛都红了。  
魏洲轻喘了一下，温声说。  
“怕什么，我会让你怀上宝宝的。”  
湿漉漉的地方被坚硬的东西反复碾压，又痒又麻，涂平的脚趾绷紧了，大腿根止不住的发抖，好像在半空中被抛起又掉了下来似的，他恐惧又依赖的去抓魏洲揽着他的手臂。  
魏洲把东西全都灌在了他的肚子里，然后抱着他放在了床上，拿一个枕头垫在他的小腹下面，又撞了进去。  
他看着涂平红通通的脸，神色茫然又无助，是显而易见的荏弱。  
这样乖又这样美味，怪不得会有那么人觊觎他。  
魏洲垂下眼，掩去了眼里的一丝暴戾。  
他不清楚涂平现在怀的是谁的，所以要让他怀更多的自己的宝宝才行，最好把肚子里的那些不清不楚的杂种都杀了。  
一个月的时间到了，涂平以原形顺利生下了六只小兔子，毛茸茸的小兔子挤在涂平的身边围着他要奶吃，涂平不知所措的看着它们，把它们都盖在自己之前拔下来的兔毛下面，然后边舔他们边给他们喂奶。  
魏洲蹲在小窝旁边看着，六只小兔子都是雪白的，就像是涂平的缩小版。  
察觉到有人盯着，刚生产完的涂平警惕的护住了小兔子们，紧张又敌意的瞪着魏洲，努力发出威胁的声音。  
之前魏洲就了解过兔子生产的情况，便只是看了一会儿就走了。  
这样过了几天，魏洲就把兔子窝里的涂平抱了出来，涂平被迫离开自己的小兔子后很焦虑，在魏洲的怀里不停的挣扎着想要出去。  
魏洲桎梏着他，说。  
“会有人照顾它们的，你不用担心。”  
涂平瞪着红红的眼看着他，然后变成了人形。  
他这几天一直都是原形，所以变回来后还是跪坐的姿势，两只手放在膝盖前，微微仰着头看着魏洲，不安的小声说。  
“我想去看小兔子。”  
“你已经陪了它们好几天了。”  
魏洲只说了这么一句话，拒绝的意味就如此明显。  
涂平沮丧的低下头，下垂眼瞧着十分可怜，魏洲无动于衷的捏起来他的下巴去亲他，涂平顺从的张开嘴，被吻到嘴巴红红的。  
魏洲沿着他的脖颈往下吻，轻轻咬了咬他的乳头。  
原本平坦的胸膛因为怀孕而鼓了起来，揉捏起来能捏出一团软肉，涂平低头看着魏洲的手，有些害怕的往后退了退，但没退开，局促的手又不敢施力，轻轻搭在魏洲的手臂上。  
他小声求着说。  
“别、别弄了，疼。”  
这几天他一直都在喂小兔子，那里总是会被懵懂的小兔子咬到，敏感的不得了。  
魏洲看了他一眼，把他抱在怀里揽着，然后继续揉捏着，涂平很快就承受不住刺激的小声哭了出来，吸着鼻子，吧嗒吧嗒的掉着眼泪。  
被揉红的软肉上的乳粒也红艳艳的，片刻后就颤颤巍巍的挤出了白色的乳汁，涂平一下子就慌了，伸手挡在胸前，紧张的说。  
“这是要喂小兔子的，不可以，不可以挤出来。”  
他本来就不是正常的母兔子，喂奶也没有那么顺利，六只小兔子又精力旺盛，吸的他总是要努力很久才能喂饱它们。  
所以一点点的乳汁都是很珍贵的。  
魏洲捉住他的手腕移开，置若罔闻的继续揉着，乳白色的液体从红红的软肉上流了下来，弄到了魏洲的手背上。  
魏洲停住了动作，然后抬起手舔了一下。  
他想了想，笑着说。  
“挺甜的。”  
涂平茫然的看着他，嘴唇微微张着，眼睫上还挂着泪珠，胸前却是一片被玩弄过度的红痕，柔弱又旖旎，一下子就能激起魏洲内心深处的强烈欲望。  
他低头咬住了涂平的胸膛，用力吮吸着敏感小巧的乳粒，涂平很疼，哭着去推他，又被抬起腿摆成了羞耻的姿势，然后被炙热的东西又插了进来。  
他没有办法反抗，红的鼻子都红了，小脸惊惶又委屈，嘴里还在念叨着“小兔子”。  
魏洲不想听他挂念别的人，手捏着他的脸颊，指节钻了进去肆意搅弄着，涂平便含着泪乖乖的舔着他的手指，被欺负到浑身颤抖也无法抗拒。


	4. 8

8  
第二天魏洲找来靠谱的医生给涂平检查，果然查到他的肚子里怀了小宝宝，但由于涂平的体质特殊，所以怀的时间并不能确定。  
也就是说，魏洲不知道他怀的是自己的种，还是乔笙的种。  
他没有把结果瞒着涂平，等医生走了之后就把事情告诉了涂平，涂平瞪着红红的眼，不知所措的看着他，还是不肯相信自己怀了小兔子。  
他反复摸着自己平坦的腹部，茫然又胆怯的小声说。  
“我是公兔子，不可以生小兔子的，真的不可以。”  
他没敢说魏洲是在骗自己，就只好固执的不停小声说着，又怕魏洲会生气似的还往后缩了缩，警觉的缩在角落里随时都会逃跑似的。  
魏洲看着他没说话，神色倒是很温和。  
片刻后他没有再提这件事，自然的转移了话题说。  
“走吧，今天去外面吃饭。”  
涂平见他略过了怀孕的话题，以为他刚才是真的在骗自己，于是悄悄松了口气，心里有点生气也不敢发作，在他伸手的时候也乖乖的牵了过去。  
不过魏洲刻意顺着涂平的话走，涂平却慢慢发现自己好像真的怀孕了。  
兔子的怀孕期只有一个月的时间，以前涂平看到过其他怀孕的母兔子，大概知道兔子怀孕是什么症状。  
所以当他变得越来越懒，趴在家里一动也不动，食量增大，甚至原形的皮毛也变量之后，他才惊恐的发现自己的肚子也变大了。  
他惊慌失措的去找魏洲，魏洲把战战兢兢的他抱在怀里温声安慰，心平气和的又提起了他怀孕的事，这一次涂平不敢怀疑了，虽然他也不知道为什么自己会怀孕，可是这的确是事实。  
在这一个月里，医生每天都会来家里为涂平做检查，之前都是一个中年女人，但是在最后一周的时候换成了一个很年轻的男人。  
男人穿着白大褂，面容看起来很清秀，而且很容易脸红，像个腼腆的学生似的结结巴巴的说着注意事项。  
涂平在生下小兔子前也有了母兔子们的习惯，检查完了他就化成原形缩在自己的窝里，边警惕的看着男人，边焦躁的拔自己胸前和脚侧的毛给小兔子们造窝。  
他的眼睛瞪的红红的，垂下来的耳朵也紧张的缩了缩，好像随时都会因为男人的靠近而跑掉。  
不过男人始终站在一定的距离外，干巴巴的说完话了就红着脸看着他，眼眸亮晶晶的。  
涂平缩了缩脑袋，惫懒的没有再理他，只顾着低头拔着自己的毛。  
过了一会儿魏洲从外面进来了，他看到男人后没有像之前客气的对待女医生那样，而是熟稔的叫道。  
“阿奇，这次怎么检查这么久？”  
梁奇顿时就像个被抓包的贼似的慌忙收回了痴痴凝望涂平的视线，低着头语无伦次的解释说。  
“没、没事了，检查完了。”  
魏洲看着他，若有所思的看了奋力拔毛的涂平一眼，然后颔首道。  
“恩，那咱们出来说吧。”  
梁奇低头收拾着仪器，脸色红的要爆炸，收拾的间隙忍不住总往涂平的窝里看，看到那一团毛茸茸的白团子便会痴痴的呆住，几秒后又猛然回过神来，狼狈的收回视线。  
他这样磨磨蹭蹭的，魏洲当然看出了异样。  
两个人走出门后，魏洲直接问。  
“阿奇，你以前见过平平吗？”  
之前为涂平选监护人的时候，魏洲为了避免其他陌生的人找到机会，曾经拜托过他也占据一个名额。  
之所以不担心梁奇会喜欢平平，是因为他知道梁奇有个心上人，是个灰色的小兔子。  
梁奇的原型是鹰，以前没生出灵智的时候偶然跑丢过一次，被一只年幼的小灰兔当成小麻雀照顾了几天，自此之后梁奇就一直记着那只灰色的小兔子，但是后来怎么都找不到。  
被询问的梁奇支支吾吾的说。  
“他...他是兔子。”  
魏洲恍然，只以为他是爱屋及乌，对着兔子一族都抱有了好感才会如此关注，便没有放在心上。  
送走梁奇回屋的时候涂平还在拔毛，窝里的角落已经有了几团毛茸茸的小窝并排挤着，涂平在魏洲走进来的时候警觉的抬起头，望着他没动。  
魏洲在小窝前蹲下来，摸了摸他光滑的皮毛，又去捏他的长耳朵。  
涂平小声叫了一声，然后变成了人形，赤裸的跪坐在窝里，小腹微微鼓起。  
魏洲伸手将他抱了起来，涂平便下意识搂住了他的脖子，腿缠在他的腰上，魏洲的手沿着他的后背往下摸，轻易就摸到了隐秘的地方。  
涂平瑟缩的抖了抖，没有挣扎，任由他的手指钻进去搅弄。  
孕期的身体轻易就被弄的泥泞不堪，魏洲解开自己的皮带，将他抵在墙上撞了进去，贴着他的耳朵说。  
“我听说母兔子就算怀孕了，但被弄进去的话也可以同时怀上另一个人的种，是这样吗？”  
涂平咬着指甲呜呜咽咽，闻言迷迷糊糊的胡乱点着头，又紧张的去摸自己的肚子想要在激烈的动作中保护宝宝，害怕的哭着说。  
“宝宝....不要吓到宝宝....”  
魏洲的手环着他的腰，撞击的频率渐渐加快了，丝毫没有顾忌涂平的小腹，涂平急的在空中蹬着腿，撑在墙上的手臂努力维持着平衡，哭的眼睛都红了。  
魏洲轻喘了一下，温声说。  
“怕什么，我会让你怀上宝宝的。”  
湿漉漉的地方被坚硬的东西反复碾压，又痒又麻，涂平的脚趾绷紧了，大腿根止不住的发抖，好像在半空中被抛起又掉了下来似的，他恐惧又依赖的去抓魏洲揽着他的手臂。  
魏洲把东西全都灌在了他的肚子里，然后抱着他放在了床上，拿一个枕头垫在他的小腹下面，又撞了进去。  
他看着涂平红通通的脸，神色茫然又无助，是显而易见的荏弱。  
这样乖又这样美味，怪不得会有那么人觊觎他。  
魏洲垂下眼，掩去了眼里的一丝暴戾。  
他不清楚涂平现在怀的是谁的，所以要让他怀更多的自己的宝宝才行，最好把肚子里的那些不清不楚的杂种都杀了。  
一个月的时间到了，涂平以原形顺利生下了六只小兔子，毛茸茸的小兔子挤在涂平的身边围着他要奶吃，涂平不知所措的看着它们，把它们都盖在自己之前拔下来的兔毛下面，然后边舔他们边给他们喂奶。  
魏洲蹲在小窝旁边看着，六只小兔子都是雪白的，就像是涂平的缩小版。  
察觉到有人盯着，刚生产完的涂平警惕的护住了小兔子们，紧张又敌意的瞪着魏洲，努力发出威胁的声音。  
之前魏洲就了解过兔子生产的情况，便只是看了一会儿就走了。  
这样过了几天，魏洲就把兔子窝里的涂平抱了出来，涂平被迫离开自己的小兔子后很焦虑，在魏洲的怀里不停的挣扎着想要出去。  
魏洲桎梏着他，说。  
“会有人照顾它们的，你不用担心。”  
涂平瞪着红红的眼看着他，然后变成了人形。  
他这几天一直都是原形，所以变回来后还是跪坐的姿势，两只手放在膝盖前，微微仰着头看着魏洲，不安的小声说。  
“我想去看小兔子。”  
“你已经陪了它们好几天了。”  
魏洲只说了这么一句话，拒绝的意味就如此明显。  
涂平沮丧的低下头，下垂眼瞧着十分可怜，魏洲无动于衷的捏起来他的下巴去亲他，涂平顺从的张开嘴，被吻到嘴巴红红的。  
魏洲沿着他的脖颈往下吻，轻轻咬了咬他的乳头。  
原本平坦的胸膛因为怀孕而鼓了起来，揉捏起来能捏出一团软肉，涂平低头看着魏洲的手，有些害怕的往后退了退，但没退开，局促的手又不敢施力，轻轻搭在魏洲的手臂上。  
他小声求着说。  
“别、别弄了，疼。”  
这几天他一直都在喂小兔子，那里总是会被懵懂的小兔子咬到，敏感的不得了。  
魏洲看了他一眼，把他抱在怀里揽着，然后继续揉捏着，涂平很快就承受不住刺激的小声哭了出来，吸着鼻子，吧嗒吧嗒的掉着眼泪。  
被揉红的软肉上的乳粒也红艳艳的，片刻后就颤颤巍巍的挤出了白色的乳汁，涂平一下子就慌了，伸手挡在胸前，紧张的说。  
“这是要喂小兔子的，不可以，不可以挤出来。”  
他本来就不是正常的母兔子，喂奶也没有那么顺利，六只小兔子又精力旺盛，吸的他总是要努力很久才能喂饱它们。  
所以一点点的乳汁都是很珍贵的。  
魏洲捉住他的手腕移开，置若罔闻的继续揉着，乳白色的液体从红红的软肉上流了下来，弄到了魏洲的手背上。  
魏洲停住了动作，然后抬起手舔了一下。  
他想了想，笑着说。  
“挺甜的。”  
涂平茫然的看着他，嘴唇微微张着，眼睫上还挂着泪珠，胸前却是一片被玩弄过度的红痕，柔弱又旖旎，一下子就能激起魏洲内心深处的强烈欲望。  
他低头咬住了涂平的胸膛，用力吮吸着敏感小巧的乳粒，涂平很疼，哭着去推他，又被抬起腿摆成了羞耻的姿势，然后被炙热的东西又插了进来。  
他没有办法反抗，红的鼻子都红了，小脸惊惶又委屈，嘴里还在念叨着“小兔子”。  
魏洲不想听他挂念别的人，手捏着他的脸颊，指节钻了进去肆意搅弄着，涂平便含着泪乖乖的舔着他的手指，被欺负到浑身颤抖也无法抗拒。


	5. 8

8  
第二天魏洲找来靠谱的医生给涂平检查，果然查到他的肚子里怀了小宝宝，但由于涂平的体质特殊，所以怀的时间并不能确定。  
也就是说，魏洲不知道他怀的是自己的种，还是乔笙的种。  
他没有把结果瞒着涂平，等医生走了之后就把事情告诉了涂平，涂平瞪着红红的眼，不知所措的看着他，还是不肯相信自己怀了小兔子。  
他反复摸着自己平坦的腹部，茫然又胆怯的小声说。  
“我是公兔子，不可以生小兔子的，真的不可以。”  
他没敢说魏洲是在骗自己，就只好固执的不停小声说着，又怕魏洲会生气似的还往后缩了缩，警觉的缩在角落里随时都会逃跑似的。  
魏洲看着他没说话，神色倒是很温和。  
片刻后他没有再提这件事，自然的转移了话题说。  
“走吧，今天去外面吃饭。”  
涂平见他略过了怀孕的话题，以为他刚才是真的在骗自己，于是悄悄松了口气，心里有点生气也不敢发作，在他伸手的时候也乖乖的牵了过去。  
不过魏洲刻意顺着涂平的话走，涂平却慢慢发现自己好像真的怀孕了。  
兔子的怀孕期只有一个月的时间，以前涂平看到过其他怀孕的母兔子，大概知道兔子怀孕是什么症状。  
所以当他变得越来越懒，趴在家里一动也不动，食量增大，甚至原形的皮毛也变量之后，他才惊恐的发现自己的肚子也变大了。  
他惊慌失措的去找魏洲，魏洲把战战兢兢的他抱在怀里温声安慰，心平气和的又提起了他怀孕的事，这一次涂平不敢怀疑了，虽然他也不知道为什么自己会怀孕，可是这的确是事实。  
在这一个月里，医生每天都会来家里为涂平做检查，之前都是一个中年女人，但是在最后一周的时候换成了一个很年轻的男人。  
男人穿着白大褂，面容看起来很清秀，而且很容易脸红，像个腼腆的学生似的结结巴巴的说着注意事项。  
涂平在生下小兔子前也有了母兔子们的习惯，检查完了他就化成原形缩在自己的窝里，边警惕的看着男人，边焦躁的拔自己胸前和脚侧的毛给小兔子们造窝。  
他的眼睛瞪的红红的，垂下来的耳朵也紧张的缩了缩，好像随时都会因为男人的靠近而跑掉。  
不过男人始终站在一定的距离外，干巴巴的说完话了就红着脸看着他，眼眸亮晶晶的。  
涂平缩了缩脑袋，惫懒的没有再理他，只顾着低头拔着自己的毛。  
过了一会儿魏洲从外面进来了，他看到男人后没有像之前客气的对待女医生那样，而是熟稔的叫道。  
“阿奇，这次怎么检查这么久？”  
梁奇顿时就像个被抓包的贼似的慌忙收回了痴痴凝望涂平的视线，低着头语无伦次的解释说。  
“没、没事了，检查完了。”  
魏洲看着他，若有所思的看了奋力拔毛的涂平一眼，然后颔首道。  
“恩，那咱们出来说吧。”  
梁奇低头收拾着仪器，脸色红的要爆炸，收拾的间隙忍不住总往涂平的窝里看，看到那一团毛茸茸的白团子便会痴痴的呆住，几秒后又猛然回过神来，狼狈的收回视线。  
他这样磨磨蹭蹭的，魏洲当然看出了异样。  
两个人走出门后，魏洲直接问。  
“阿奇，你以前见过平平吗？”  
之前为涂平选监护人的时候，魏洲为了避免其他陌生的人找到机会，曾经拜托过他也占据一个名额。  
之所以不担心梁奇会喜欢平平，是因为他知道梁奇有个心上人，是个灰色的小兔子。  
梁奇的原型是鹰，以前没生出灵智的时候偶然跑丢过一次，被一只年幼的小灰兔当成小麻雀照顾了几天，自此之后梁奇就一直记着那只灰色的小兔子，但是后来怎么都找不到。  
被询问的梁奇支支吾吾的说。  
“他...他是兔子。”  
魏洲恍然，只以为他是爱屋及乌，对着兔子一族都抱有了好感才会如此关注，便没有放在心上。  
送走梁奇回屋的时候涂平还在拔毛，窝里的角落已经有了几团毛茸茸的小窝并排挤着，涂平在魏洲走进来的时候警觉的抬起头，望着他没动。  
魏洲在小窝前蹲下来，摸了摸他光滑的皮毛，又去捏他的长耳朵。  
涂平小声叫了一声，然后变成了人形，赤裸的跪坐在窝里，小腹微微鼓起。  
魏洲伸手将他抱了起来，涂平便下意识搂住了他的脖子，腿缠在他的腰上，魏洲的手沿着他的后背往下摸，轻易就摸到了隐秘的地方。  
涂平瑟缩的抖了抖，没有挣扎，任由他的手指钻进去搅弄。  
孕期的身体轻易就被弄的泥泞不堪，魏洲解开自己的皮带，将他抵在墙上撞了进去，贴着他的耳朵说。  
“我听说母兔子就算怀孕了，但被弄进去的话也可以同时怀上另一个人的种，是这样吗？”  
涂平咬着指甲呜呜咽咽，闻言迷迷糊糊的胡乱点着头，又紧张的去摸自己的肚子想要在激烈的动作中保护宝宝，害怕的哭着说。  
“宝宝....不要吓到宝宝....”  
魏洲的手环着他的腰，撞击的频率渐渐加快了，丝毫没有顾忌涂平的小腹，涂平急的在空中蹬着腿，撑在墙上的手臂努力维持着平衡，哭的眼睛都红了。  
魏洲轻喘了一下，温声说。  
“怕什么，我会让你怀上宝宝的。”  
湿漉漉的地方被坚硬的东西反复碾压，又痒又麻，涂平的脚趾绷紧了，大腿根止不住的发抖，好像在半空中被抛起又掉了下来似的，他恐惧又依赖的去抓魏洲揽着他的手臂。  
魏洲把东西全都灌在了他的肚子里，然后抱着他放在了床上，拿一个枕头垫在他的小腹下面，又撞了进去。  
他看着涂平红通通的脸，神色茫然又无助，是显而易见的荏弱。  
这样乖又这样美味，怪不得会有那么人觊觎他。  
魏洲垂下眼，掩去了眼里的一丝暴戾。  
他不清楚涂平现在怀的是谁的，所以要让他怀更多的自己的宝宝才行，最好把肚子里的那些不清不楚的杂种都杀了。  
一个月的时间到了，涂平以原形顺利生下了六只小兔子，毛茸茸的小兔子挤在涂平的身边围着他要奶吃，涂平不知所措的看着它们，把它们都盖在自己之前拔下来的兔毛下面，然后边舔他们边给他们喂奶。  
魏洲蹲在小窝旁边看着，六只小兔子都是雪白的，就像是涂平的缩小版。  
察觉到有人盯着，刚生产完的涂平警惕的护住了小兔子们，紧张又敌意的瞪着魏洲，努力发出威胁的声音。  
之前魏洲就了解过兔子生产的情况，便只是看了一会儿就走了。  
这样过了几天，魏洲就把兔子窝里的涂平抱了出来，涂平被迫离开自己的小兔子后很焦虑，在魏洲的怀里不停的挣扎着想要出去。  
魏洲桎梏着他，说。  
“会有人照顾它们的，你不用担心。”  
涂平瞪着红红的眼看着他，然后变成了人形。  
他这几天一直都是原形，所以变回来后还是跪坐的姿势，两只手放在膝盖前，微微仰着头看着魏洲，不安的小声说。  
“我想去看小兔子。”  
“你已经陪了它们好几天了。”  
魏洲只说了这么一句话，拒绝的意味就如此明显。  
涂平沮丧的低下头，下垂眼瞧着十分可怜，魏洲无动于衷的捏起来他的下巴去亲他，涂平顺从的张开嘴，被吻到嘴巴红红的。  
魏洲沿着他的脖颈往下吻，轻轻咬了咬他的乳头。  
原本平坦的胸膛因为怀孕而鼓了起来，揉捏起来能捏出一团软肉，涂平低头看着魏洲的手，有些害怕的往后退了退，但没退开，局促的手又不敢施力，轻轻搭在魏洲的手臂上。  
他小声求着说。  
“别、别弄了，疼。”  
这几天他一直都在喂小兔子，那里总是会被懵懂的小兔子咬到，敏感的不得了。  
魏洲看了他一眼，把他抱在怀里揽着，然后继续揉捏着，涂平很快就承受不住刺激的小声哭了出来，吸着鼻子，吧嗒吧嗒的掉着眼泪。  
被揉红的软肉上的乳粒也红艳艳的，片刻后就颤颤巍巍的挤出了白色的乳汁，涂平一下子就慌了，伸手挡在胸前，紧张的说。  
“这是要喂小兔子的，不可以，不可以挤出来。”  
他本来就不是正常的母兔子，喂奶也没有那么顺利，六只小兔子又精力旺盛，吸的他总是要努力很久才能喂饱它们。  
所以一点点的乳汁都是很珍贵的。  
魏洲捉住他的手腕移开，置若罔闻的继续揉着，乳白色的液体从红红的软肉上流了下来，弄到了魏洲的手背上。  
魏洲停住了动作，然后抬起手舔了一下。  
他想了想，笑着说。  
“挺甜的。”  
涂平茫然的看着他，嘴唇微微张着，眼睫上还挂着泪珠，胸前却是一片被玩弄过度的红痕，柔弱又旖旎，一下子就能激起魏洲内心深处的强烈欲望。  
他低头咬住了涂平的胸膛，用力吮吸着敏感小巧的乳粒，涂平很疼，哭着去推他，又被抬起腿摆成了羞耻的姿势，然后被炙热的东西又插了进来。  
他没有办法反抗，红的鼻子都红了，小脸惊惶又委屈，嘴里还在念叨着“小兔子”。  
魏洲不想听他挂念别的人，手捏着他的脸颊，指节钻了进去肆意搅弄着，涂平便含着泪乖乖的舔着他的手指，被欺负到浑身颤抖也无法抗拒。


	6. 8

8  
第二天魏洲找来靠谱的医生给涂平检查，果然查到他的肚子里怀了小宝宝，但由于涂平的体质特殊，所以怀的时间并不能确定。  
也就是说，魏洲不知道他怀的是自己的种，还是乔笙的种。  
他没有把结果瞒着涂平，等医生走了之后就把事情告诉了涂平，涂平瞪着红红的眼，不知所措的看着他，还是不肯相信自己怀了小兔子。  
他反复摸着自己平坦的腹部，茫然又胆怯的小声说。  
“我是公兔子，不可以生小兔子的，真的不可以。”  
他没敢说魏洲是在骗自己，就只好固执的不停小声说着，又怕魏洲会生气似的还往后缩了缩，警觉的缩在角落里随时都会逃跑似的。  
魏洲看着他没说话，神色倒是很温和。  
片刻后他没有再提这件事，自然的转移了话题说。  
“走吧，今天去外面吃饭。”  
涂平见他略过了怀孕的话题，以为他刚才是真的在骗自己，于是悄悄松了口气，心里有点生气也不敢发作，在他伸手的时候也乖乖的牵了过去。  
不过魏洲刻意顺着涂平的话走，涂平却慢慢发现自己好像真的怀孕了。  
兔子的怀孕期只有一个月的时间，以前涂平看到过其他怀孕的母兔子，大概知道兔子怀孕是什么症状。  
所以当他变得越来越懒，趴在家里一动也不动，食量增大，甚至原形的皮毛也变量之后，他才惊恐的发现自己的肚子也变大了。  
他惊慌失措的去找魏洲，魏洲把战战兢兢的他抱在怀里温声安慰，心平气和的又提起了他怀孕的事，这一次涂平不敢怀疑了，虽然他也不知道为什么自己会怀孕，可是这的确是事实。  
在这一个月里，医生每天都会来家里为涂平做检查，之前都是一个中年女人，但是在最后一周的时候换成了一个很年轻的男人。  
男人穿着白大褂，面容看起来很清秀，而且很容易脸红，像个腼腆的学生似的结结巴巴的说着注意事项。  
涂平在生下小兔子前也有了母兔子们的习惯，检查完了他就化成原形缩在自己的窝里，边警惕的看着男人，边焦躁的拔自己胸前和脚侧的毛给小兔子们造窝。  
他的眼睛瞪的红红的，垂下来的耳朵也紧张的缩了缩，好像随时都会因为男人的靠近而跑掉。  
不过男人始终站在一定的距离外，干巴巴的说完话了就红着脸看着他，眼眸亮晶晶的。  
涂平缩了缩脑袋，惫懒的没有再理他，只顾着低头拔着自己的毛。  
过了一会儿魏洲从外面进来了，他看到男人后没有像之前客气的对待女医生那样，而是熟稔的叫道。  
“阿奇，这次怎么检查这么久？”  
梁奇顿时就像个被抓包的贼似的慌忙收回了痴痴凝望涂平的视线，低着头语无伦次的解释说。  
“没、没事了，检查完了。”  
魏洲看着他，若有所思的看了奋力拔毛的涂平一眼，然后颔首道。  
“恩，那咱们出来说吧。”  
梁奇低头收拾着仪器，脸色红的要爆炸，收拾的间隙忍不住总往涂平的窝里看，看到那一团毛茸茸的白团子便会痴痴的呆住，几秒后又猛然回过神来，狼狈的收回视线。  
他这样磨磨蹭蹭的，魏洲当然看出了异样。  
两个人走出门后，魏洲直接问。  
“阿奇，你以前见过平平吗？”  
之前为涂平选监护人的时候，魏洲为了避免其他陌生的人找到机会，曾经拜托过他也占据一个名额。  
之所以不担心梁奇会喜欢平平，是因为他知道梁奇有个心上人，是个灰色的小兔子。  
梁奇的原型是鹰，以前没生出灵智的时候偶然跑丢过一次，被一只年幼的小灰兔当成小麻雀照顾了几天，自此之后梁奇就一直记着那只灰色的小兔子，但是后来怎么都找不到。  
被询问的梁奇支支吾吾的说。  
“他...他是兔子。”  
魏洲恍然，只以为他是爱屋及乌，对着兔子一族都抱有了好感才会如此关注，便没有放在心上。  
送走梁奇回屋的时候涂平还在拔毛，窝里的角落已经有了几团毛茸茸的小窝并排挤着，涂平在魏洲走进来的时候警觉的抬起头，望着他没动。  
魏洲在小窝前蹲下来，摸了摸他光滑的皮毛，又去捏他的长耳朵。  
涂平小声叫了一声，然后变成了人形，赤裸的跪坐在窝里，小腹微微鼓起。  
魏洲伸手将他抱了起来，涂平便下意识搂住了他的脖子，腿缠在他的腰上，魏洲的手沿着他的后背往下摸，轻易就摸到了隐秘的地方。  
涂平瑟缩的抖了抖，没有挣扎，任由他的手指钻进去搅弄。  
孕期的身体轻易就被弄的泥泞不堪，魏洲解开自己的皮带，将他抵在墙上撞了进去，贴着他的耳朵说。  
“我听说母兔子就算怀孕了，但被弄进去的话也可以同时怀上另一个人的种，是这样吗？”  
涂平咬着指甲呜呜咽咽，闻言迷迷糊糊的胡乱点着头，又紧张的去摸自己的肚子想要在激烈的动作中保护宝宝，害怕的哭着说。  
“宝宝....不要吓到宝宝....”  
魏洲的手环着他的腰，撞击的频率渐渐加快了，丝毫没有顾忌涂平的小腹，涂平急的在空中蹬着腿，撑在墙上的手臂努力维持着平衡，哭的眼睛都红了。  
魏洲轻喘了一下，温声说。  
“怕什么，我会让你怀上宝宝的。”  
湿漉漉的地方被坚硬的东西反复碾压，又痒又麻，涂平的脚趾绷紧了，大腿根止不住的发抖，好像在半空中被抛起又掉了下来似的，他恐惧又依赖的去抓魏洲揽着他的手臂。  
魏洲把东西全都灌在了他的肚子里，然后抱着他放在了床上，拿一个枕头垫在他的小腹下面，又撞了进去。  
他看着涂平红通通的脸，神色茫然又无助，是显而易见的荏弱。  
这样乖又这样美味，怪不得会有那么人觊觎他。  
魏洲垂下眼，掩去了眼里的一丝暴戾。  
他不清楚涂平现在怀的是谁的，所以要让他怀更多的自己的宝宝才行，最好把肚子里的那些不清不楚的杂种都杀了。  
一个月的时间到了，涂平以原形顺利生下了六只小兔子，毛茸茸的小兔子挤在涂平的身边围着他要奶吃，涂平不知所措的看着它们，把它们都盖在自己之前拔下来的兔毛下面，然后边舔他们边给他们喂奶。  
魏洲蹲在小窝旁边看着，六只小兔子都是雪白的，就像是涂平的缩小版。  
察觉到有人盯着，刚生产完的涂平警惕的护住了小兔子们，紧张又敌意的瞪着魏洲，努力发出威胁的声音。  
之前魏洲就了解过兔子生产的情况，便只是看了一会儿就走了。  
这样过了几天，魏洲就把兔子窝里的涂平抱了出来，涂平被迫离开自己的小兔子后很焦虑，在魏洲的怀里不停的挣扎着想要出去。  
魏洲桎梏着他，说。  
“会有人照顾它们的，你不用担心。”  
涂平瞪着红红的眼看着他，然后变成了人形。  
他这几天一直都是原形，所以变回来后还是跪坐的姿势，两只手放在膝盖前，微微仰着头看着魏洲，不安的小声说。  
“我想去看小兔子。”  
“你已经陪了它们好几天了。”  
魏洲只说了这么一句话，拒绝的意味就如此明显。  
涂平沮丧的低下头，下垂眼瞧着十分可怜，魏洲无动于衷的捏起来他的下巴去亲他，涂平顺从的张开嘴，被吻到嘴巴红红的。  
魏洲沿着他的脖颈往下吻，轻轻咬了咬他的乳头。  
原本平坦的胸膛因为怀孕而鼓了起来，揉捏起来能捏出一团软肉，涂平低头看着魏洲的手，有些害怕的往后退了退，但没退开，局促的手又不敢施力，轻轻搭在魏洲的手臂上。  
他小声求着说。  
“别、别弄了，疼。”  
这几天他一直都在喂小兔子，那里总是会被懵懂的小兔子咬到，敏感的不得了。  
魏洲看了他一眼，把他抱在怀里揽着，然后继续揉捏着，涂平很快就承受不住刺激的小声哭了出来，吸着鼻子，吧嗒吧嗒的掉着眼泪。  
被揉红的软肉上的乳粒也红艳艳的，片刻后就颤颤巍巍的挤出了白色的乳汁，涂平一下子就慌了，伸手挡在胸前，紧张的说。  
“这是要喂小兔子的，不可以，不可以挤出来。”  
他本来就不是正常的母兔子，喂奶也没有那么顺利，六只小兔子又精力旺盛，吸的他总是要努力很久才能喂饱它们。  
所以一点点的乳汁都是很珍贵的。  
魏洲捉住他的手腕移开，置若罔闻的继续揉着，乳白色的液体从红红的软肉上流了下来，弄到了魏洲的手背上。  
魏洲停住了动作，然后抬起手舔了一下。  
他想了想，笑着说。  
“挺甜的。”  
涂平茫然的看着他，嘴唇微微张着，眼睫上还挂着泪珠，胸前却是一片被玩弄过度的红痕，柔弱又旖旎，一下子就能激起魏洲内心深处的强烈欲望。  
他低头咬住了涂平的胸膛，用力吮吸着敏感小巧的乳粒，涂平很疼，哭着去推他，又被抬起腿摆成了羞耻的姿势，然后被炙热的东西又插了进来。  
他没有办法反抗，红的鼻子都红了，小脸惊惶又委屈，嘴里还在念叨着“小兔子”。  
魏洲不想听他挂念别的人，手捏着他的脸颊，指节钻了进去肆意搅弄着，涂平便含着泪乖乖的舔着他的手指，被欺负到浑身颤抖也无法抗拒。


	7. 8

8  
第二天魏洲找来靠谱的医生给涂平检查，果然查到他的肚子里怀了小宝宝，但由于涂平的体质特殊，所以怀的时间并不能确定。  
也就是说，魏洲不知道他怀的是自己的种，还是乔笙的种。  
他没有把结果瞒着涂平，等医生走了之后就把事情告诉了涂平，涂平瞪着红红的眼，不知所措的看着他，还是不肯相信自己怀了小兔子。  
他反复摸着自己平坦的腹部，茫然又胆怯的小声说。  
“我是公兔子，不可以生小兔子的，真的不可以。”  
他没敢说魏洲是在骗自己，就只好固执的不停小声说着，又怕魏洲会生气似的还往后缩了缩，警觉的缩在角落里随时都会逃跑似的。  
魏洲看着他没说话，神色倒是很温和。  
片刻后他没有再提这件事，自然的转移了话题说。  
“走吧，今天去外面吃饭。”  
涂平见他略过了怀孕的话题，以为他刚才是真的在骗自己，于是悄悄松了口气，心里有点生气也不敢发作，在他伸手的时候也乖乖的牵了过去。  
不过魏洲刻意顺着涂平的话走，涂平却慢慢发现自己好像真的怀孕了。  
兔子的怀孕期只有一个月的时间，以前涂平看到过其他怀孕的母兔子，大概知道兔子怀孕是什么症状。  
所以当他变得越来越懒，趴在家里一动也不动，食量增大，甚至原形的皮毛也变量之后，他才惊恐的发现自己的肚子也变大了。  
他惊慌失措的去找魏洲，魏洲把战战兢兢的他抱在怀里温声安慰，心平气和的又提起了他怀孕的事，这一次涂平不敢怀疑了，虽然他也不知道为什么自己会怀孕，可是这的确是事实。  
在这一个月里，医生每天都会来家里为涂平做检查，之前都是一个中年女人，但是在最后一周的时候换成了一个很年轻的男人。  
男人穿着白大褂，面容看起来很清秀，而且很容易脸红，像个腼腆的学生似的结结巴巴的说着注意事项。  
涂平在生下小兔子前也有了母兔子们的习惯，检查完了他就化成原形缩在自己的窝里，边警惕的看着男人，边焦躁的拔自己胸前和脚侧的毛给小兔子们造窝。  
他的眼睛瞪的红红的，垂下来的耳朵也紧张的缩了缩，好像随时都会因为男人的靠近而跑掉。  
不过男人始终站在一定的距离外，干巴巴的说完话了就红着脸看着他，眼眸亮晶晶的。  
涂平缩了缩脑袋，惫懒的没有再理他，只顾着低头拔着自己的毛。  
过了一会儿魏洲从外面进来了，他看到男人后没有像之前客气的对待女医生那样，而是熟稔的叫道。  
“阿奇，这次怎么检查这么久？”  
梁奇顿时就像个被抓包的贼似的慌忙收回了痴痴凝望涂平的视线，低着头语无伦次的解释说。  
“没、没事了，检查完了。”  
魏洲看着他，若有所思的看了奋力拔毛的涂平一眼，然后颔首道。  
“恩，那咱们出来说吧。”  
梁奇低头收拾着仪器，脸色红的要爆炸，收拾的间隙忍不住总往涂平的窝里看，看到那一团毛茸茸的白团子便会痴痴的呆住，几秒后又猛然回过神来，狼狈的收回视线。  
他这样磨磨蹭蹭的，魏洲当然看出了异样。  
两个人走出门后，魏洲直接问。  
“阿奇，你以前见过平平吗？”  
之前为涂平选监护人的时候，魏洲为了避免其他陌生的人找到机会，曾经拜托过他也占据一个名额。  
之所以不担心梁奇会喜欢平平，是因为他知道梁奇有个心上人，是个灰色的小兔子。  
梁奇的原型是鹰，以前没生出灵智的时候偶然跑丢过一次，被一只年幼的小灰兔当成小麻雀照顾了几天，自此之后梁奇就一直记着那只灰色的小兔子，但是后来怎么都找不到。  
被询问的梁奇支支吾吾的说。  
“他...他是兔子。”  
魏洲恍然，只以为他是爱屋及乌，对着兔子一族都抱有了好感才会如此关注，便没有放在心上。  
送走梁奇回屋的时候涂平还在拔毛，窝里的角落已经有了几团毛茸茸的小窝并排挤着，涂平在魏洲走进来的时候警觉的抬起头，望着他没动。  
魏洲在小窝前蹲下来，摸了摸他光滑的皮毛，又去捏他的长耳朵。  
涂平小声叫了一声，然后变成了人形，赤裸的跪坐在窝里，小腹微微鼓起。  
魏洲伸手将他抱了起来，涂平便下意识搂住了他的脖子，腿缠在他的腰上，魏洲的手沿着他的后背往下摸，轻易就摸到了隐秘的地方。  
涂平瑟缩的抖了抖，没有挣扎，任由他的手指钻进去搅弄。  
孕期的身体轻易就被弄的泥泞不堪，魏洲解开自己的皮带，将他抵在墙上撞了进去，贴着他的耳朵说。  
“我听说母兔子就算怀孕了，但被弄进去的话也可以同时怀上另一个人的种，是这样吗？”  
涂平咬着指甲呜呜咽咽，闻言迷迷糊糊的胡乱点着头，又紧张的去摸自己的肚子想要在激烈的动作中保护宝宝，害怕的哭着说。  
“宝宝....不要吓到宝宝....”  
魏洲的手环着他的腰，撞击的频率渐渐加快了，丝毫没有顾忌涂平的小腹，涂平急的在空中蹬着腿，撑在墙上的手臂努力维持着平衡，哭的眼睛都红了。  
魏洲轻喘了一下，温声说。  
“怕什么，我会让你怀上宝宝的。”  
湿漉漉的地方被坚硬的东西反复碾压，又痒又麻，涂平的脚趾绷紧了，大腿根止不住的发抖，好像在半空中被抛起又掉了下来似的，他恐惧又依赖的去抓魏洲揽着他的手臂。  
魏洲把东西全都灌在了他的肚子里，然后抱着他放在了床上，拿一个枕头垫在他的小腹下面，又撞了进去。  
他看着涂平红通通的脸，神色茫然又无助，是显而易见的荏弱。  
这样乖又这样美味，怪不得会有那么人觊觎他。  
魏洲垂下眼，掩去了眼里的一丝暴戾。  
他不清楚涂平现在怀的是谁的，所以要让他怀更多的自己的宝宝才行，最好把肚子里的那些不清不楚的杂种都杀了。  
一个月的时间到了，涂平以原形顺利生下了六只小兔子，毛茸茸的小兔子挤在涂平的身边围着他要奶吃，涂平不知所措的看着它们，把它们都盖在自己之前拔下来的兔毛下面，然后边舔他们边给他们喂奶。  
魏洲蹲在小窝旁边看着，六只小兔子都是雪白的，就像是涂平的缩小版。  
察觉到有人盯着，刚生产完的涂平警惕的护住了小兔子们，紧张又敌意的瞪着魏洲，努力发出威胁的声音。  
之前魏洲就了解过兔子生产的情况，便只是看了一会儿就走了。  
这样过了几天，魏洲就把兔子窝里的涂平抱了出来，涂平被迫离开自己的小兔子后很焦虑，在魏洲的怀里不停的挣扎着想要出去。  
魏洲桎梏着他，说。  
“会有人照顾它们的，你不用担心。”  
涂平瞪着红红的眼看着他，然后变成了人形。  
他这几天一直都是原形，所以变回来后还是跪坐的姿势，两只手放在膝盖前，微微仰着头看着魏洲，不安的小声说。  
“我想去看小兔子。”  
“你已经陪了它们好几天了。”  
魏洲只说了这么一句话，拒绝的意味就如此明显。  
涂平沮丧的低下头，下垂眼瞧着十分可怜，魏洲无动于衷的捏起来他的下巴去亲他，涂平顺从的张开嘴，被吻到嘴巴红红的。  
魏洲沿着他的脖颈往下吻，轻轻咬了咬他的乳头。  
原本平坦的胸膛因为怀孕而鼓了起来，揉捏起来能捏出一团软肉，涂平低头看着魏洲的手，有些害怕的往后退了退，但没退开，局促的手又不敢施力，轻轻搭在魏洲的手臂上。  
他小声求着说。  
“别、别弄了，疼。”  
这几天他一直都在喂小兔子，那里总是会被懵懂的小兔子咬到，敏感的不得了。  
魏洲看了他一眼，把他抱在怀里揽着，然后继续揉捏着，涂平很快就承受不住刺激的小声哭了出来，吸着鼻子，吧嗒吧嗒的掉着眼泪。  
被揉红的软肉上的乳粒也红艳艳的，片刻后就颤颤巍巍的挤出了白色的乳汁，涂平一下子就慌了，伸手挡在胸前，紧张的说。  
“这是要喂小兔子的，不可以，不可以挤出来。”  
他本来就不是正常的母兔子，喂奶也没有那么顺利，六只小兔子又精力旺盛，吸的他总是要努力很久才能喂饱它们。  
所以一点点的乳汁都是很珍贵的。  
魏洲捉住他的手腕移开，置若罔闻的继续揉着，乳白色的液体从红红的软肉上流了下来，弄到了魏洲的手背上。  
魏洲停住了动作，然后抬起手舔了一下。  
他想了想，笑着说。  
“挺甜的。”  
涂平茫然的看着他，嘴唇微微张着，眼睫上还挂着泪珠，胸前却是一片被玩弄过度的红痕，柔弱又旖旎，一下子就能激起魏洲内心深处的强烈欲望。  
他低头咬住了涂平的胸膛，用力吮吸着敏感小巧的乳粒，涂平很疼，哭着去推他，又被抬起腿摆成了羞耻的姿势，然后被炙热的东西又插了进来。  
他没有办法反抗，红的鼻子都红了，小脸惊惶又委屈，嘴里还在念叨着“小兔子”。  
魏洲不想听他挂念别的人，手捏着他的脸颊，指节钻了进去肆意搅弄着，涂平便含着泪乖乖的舔着他的手指，被欺负到浑身颤抖也无法抗拒。


	8. 9-11

09  
又过了半个月，小兔子基本都可以自己生活了，不过还没有长出来灵智，现在的它们就是普通的小兔子。  
涂平依然对它们充满了好奇，每天除了被魏洲捉走就是在窝里陪着小兔子。  
没过几天，魏洲突然说要带他出去玩。  
涂平知道要在外面待三天就有些不情愿了，一方面是他害怕去陌生的环境，另一方面是他舍不得离开六只小兔子。  
“那，那可不可以带上小兔子啊？”  
试图拒绝无果后，涂平满怀期待的提出了最后的请求。魏洲看着他，深色的眼眸似乎藴藏着某种莫名的情绪。他温和的说。  
“我们要去山上的温泉酒店玩，小兔子刚生下来太小了，可能会熬不住山上的寒冷的。”  
涂平其实对怎么照顾小兔子还不太熟练，现在听到魏洲这么说，一下子就被吓住了。  
他立刻改口说。  
“那不带了，不带小兔子了。  
魏洲看着他闷闷不乐的神色，笑道。  
“乖，我们很快就回来。”  
临走前涂平认认真真的和六只小兔子道别，摸着它们的头，小声嘱咐着要乖乖的，就像是一个真正的大人似的。魏洲立在门口看着他，一直没说话，神色淡淡的。  
山上的温泉酒店被魏洲包下来了，他们好好玩了三天，涂平被欺负的连逃都没有地方逃，眼睛都哭肿了。  
终于回到家了，涂平慌慌张张的就往房间里跑，生怕又被魏洲抓到。  
不过房间的门关上几秒后就又偷偷打开了，涂平怯生生的露出头，张望了一下正在门口慢悠悠换鞋的魏洲，确认他暂时不会过来，就蹭的又跑到了小兔子们待的房间。  
魏洲停下动作，看着房间门口。  
片刻后涂平走了出来，他呆呆的看着魏洲，怀里抱着的正是小兔子的窝，几团毛茸茸依偎在一起睡党。  
他茫然的看着魏洲，好像不知道发生了什么，又怕打扰到小兔子睡觉，慢慢的小声问。  
“怎么..只有四只小兔子了呀？”  
在他们离开的这三天，魏洲说会有人来照顾小兔子们，涂平オ会放心的离开。  
可是现在怎么丢了两只呢？  
魏洲斟酌了一下，脸上露出了歉疚的神色，他走上前拉住涂平的手，诚恳地道歉说。  
“平平，照顾小兔子的人说昨天有两只小兔子不小心跑出去了，怎么找都找不到。我想找到了再告诉你，但是...”  
小兔子有的安静有的活泼，会跑来跑去很正常。  
涂平睁大眼看着他，好像完全没有听懂，瞪大的红眼睛却很盈满了泪，然后涌了出来。  
他不自觉抱紧了小窝，带着哭腔反复说。  
“怎么会呢，小兔子怎么可能会跑丢呢，它们说好要乖乖等我回来的，魏洲，你再找找它们好不好？”  
抽泣的话说的断断续续的，涂平惊惶又无助的看着他，哭的满脸都是泪。  
魏洲伸手，轻柔的擦了擦他的眼泪，叹气说。  
“我会继续帮你找的，乖，不要哭了。”  
涂平胡乱点着头，眼泪却还止不住的往下掉，难过的抽噎着。  
他的小兔子怎么就丢了呢？  
可是没关系，魏洲会帮他现的，魏洲这么厉害，一定能帮他找到小兔子的。  
尽管一直安慰着自己，但涂平还是很怕其它四只小兔子丢，寸步不离的守着它们，每天见到魏洲回来就迫不及待的问他找到了没有。  
魏洲当然回答没有。  
小兔子已经可以做血缘鉴定了，有两只不是他的，而是乔笙的。  
于是他带涂平出门，趁机让人掐死那两只小兔子，然后扔掉了。  
所以它们不可能会被找到。  
就这样装模作样的找了一个月，涂平渐渐接受了最坏的可能性，他蔫蔫的提不起精神，每次看到活蹦乱跳的小兔子就会想到那两只失踪的小兔子。  
于是魏洲就不让他去看兔子，带他出去玩，转移他的注意力。  
涂平无精打采的坐在座位上，闷闷不乐的吃着饭。  
这是一家很有名的素食餐厅，最近刚开张，魏洲特地带他来吃，但是他还是吃不下去。  
魏洲去给他买冰淇淋了，涂平坐在座位上望着窗户外面发呆，忽然看到一楼的一个橱窗前有一只小兔子。  
白白的，小小的，和他的小兔子特别像。  
涂平霍然立起身，蹭的就急忙冲了出去。  
但是等他跑过去的时候才发现那只是一个小兔子模型，做的太逼真，他又恍恍惚惚，所以认错了。  
巨大的失落涌了上来，涂平呆呆的站在原地，没有意识到眼泪又掉了下来。  
他吸了吸鼻子，努力把眼前的模糊擦掉，周围的声音很嘈杂，突然有人抓住了他的手把他拉到了一边。  
涂平原本以为是魏洲找来了，但是揉了揉眼抬头看，他才看到不是魏洲。  
而是当时的那个男医生，似乎和魏洲认识。  
涂平还不习惯和陌生人这么亲近，于是就挣扎着收回手，往后退了一步后就要急急的寻找魏洲。  
男人突然压低声音，焦灼的说。  
“涂平，你的小兔子是魏洲派人扔掉的，被我捡到了，你想不想见它们？ ”  
10  
涂平才不信，魏洲怎么可能扔掉小兔子呢，他明明还在帮自己找小兔子。  
他警惕的看着梁奇，瞪着他说。  
“你是坏蛋，我才不相信你。”  
梁奇早就预感到他不会轻易相信自己，掏出手机给他看，屏幕上的照片的确就是那两只小兔子，涂平不会认错。  
涂平瞪大了眼，急急的捧着手机看，呆呆的喃喃道。  
“小兔子，是我的小兔子...”  
梁奇看出他的戒心消失了，慌张看了一眼人群后又小声问。  
“你先别告诉魏洲，要是想见小兔子的话你就趁魏洲不在家给我打电话，我带你去见。”  
他说着就把一张纸条塞到了涂平的手里，然后恋恋不舍的看了他好几眼，就收起手机消失在了人群里。  
涂平还没回过神来，他摸摸自己的口袋，正想把纸条拿出来看，就听到魏洲叫他的声音。  
“平平！”  
魏洲拨开人群疾步走到他面前才松了口气，皱着眉，语气温柔又无奈。  
“平平，你怎么跑到这里了？”  
涂平仰头看着他，想到了梁奇刚才说的话，目光茫然的小声问。  
“小兔子找到了吗？”  
魏洲一愣，然后回答说。  
“还没有，我不是说了一直都在找吗，你别担心，有消息的话我会告诉你的。”  
他伸手去碰涂平的脸，涂平却瑟缩着垂下了头，闷闷的没有再说话。  
魏洲以为他是不适应公共场所，便没有在意，揽着他护着离开了人群。  
回到家后涂平依旧蔫蔫的，魏洲忙着工作，没有发觉他的异样，第二天他上班后，涂平偷偷给梁奇打了电话。  
梁奇带他去了自己的家，一路上都忐忑不安的涂平直到看见客厅小窝里的两团毛茸茸后才彻底相信，迫不及待的就跑了过去，趴在小窝前泪眼汪汪的喊着“小兔子”。  
睡觉的两只小兔子被吵醒了，嗅到他的气味后就立刻围了上去，涂平紧紧抱着失而复得的两只小兔子，亲亲这个又亲亲那个，高兴的没忍住又哭了。  
梁奇就站在不远处专注的看着他，紧张的不停揪着自己的衣角，脸也有些红，没敢出声说一句话。  
终于等涂平完全平静下来，梁奇才结结巴巴的解释说。  
“这两只小兔子被人丢到了医院门口，我、我是偶然捡到的，因为之前你生小兔子是我负责，所以我检查了之后发现它们原来是你的小兔子。”  
梁奇没有告诉魏洲也是猜测出了或许是魏洲故意扔掉的，因为他知道不是所有的小兔子都和他有血缘关系。  
涂平总算接受了事实，他伤心极了，不敢相信魏洲居然会扔掉他的小兔子。  
他一点儿都不想回去了，可是另外四只小兔子还在魏洲的家里。  
梁奇送他回去，嗫嚅着说。  
“要是魏洲知道小兔子还活着的话，肯定还会想办法扔掉他们的，你别告诉魏洲，什么时候想见小兔子了就告诉我。”  
涂平红着眼点了点头，感激的小声说。  
“谢谢你啊。”  
梁奇看着他越走越远的背影，突然鼓起勇气叫了他一声。  
涂平疑惑的回过头。  
梁奇直勾勾的盯着他，热烈的目光满是濡慕，脸红透了，磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿才努力大声的问。  
“你还记得以前，你捡到过一只小麻雀吗？”  
对于自己还没有生出灵智之前的事情，有的人记得很清楚，有的人却是有模模糊糊的印象。  
涂平就是后一种。  
他困惑想了一会儿，然后老老实实的回答说。  
“我不记得啦。”  
梁奇失望的哦了一声，垂头丧气的看着他回身往前走，然后渐渐消失在自己的视线里。  
魏洲没有发觉涂平的异样，因为涂平的情绪一直都不太好，魏洲打算忙完手上这个生意就带他出国玩一圈，好好散散心。  
但是渐渐的他发现涂平在有意无意的回避着自己，一上床就把自己团在被子里假装睡着了，就算被他缠着要也会哭个不停，咬着他的肩膀呜呜咽咽的骂他是大坏蛋。  
魏洲以为他只是怪自己玩弄他。  
而且涂平对小兔子越来越紧张，就连魏洲有时想要去逗逗小兔子，涂平都会如临大敌的变成原形，带着小兔子们跑到床底下或者衣柜里躲着，就是不肯让魏洲碰它们。  
直接让魏洲生出疑心的，是他发现涂平开始频繁的出门。  
原本魏洲没想禁锢涂平的行动，但是有时候他随口问涂平去哪里玩了，涂平却支支吾吾的说不出来，急的都冒出了汗，眼也不敢看他。  
很明显就是在心虚。  
于是魏洲派人暗中跟了他，自然就知道了他去梁奇那边见小兔子的事。  
涂平赶在魏洲下班前回家了，他正喜滋滋的想着今天刚生出灵智的一只小兔子，脸上的笑容还没落下去，就看到了在沙发上坐着的魏洲。  
涂平一下子就慌了，心虚的说。  
“你、你回来啦，好早哦。”  
魏洲脸色平静的问他。  
“下午你去哪儿玩了？”  
涂平慢腾腾的换着鞋，绞尽脑汁的想着借口，终于找了个似乎不会出错的理由。  
“我去蔬菜店看了看。”  
魏洲“恩”了一声。  
涂平不太敢单独面对他，哒哒的跑去了小兔子的屋子里逗着小兔子，魏洲看着他瘦小的背影，脸色沉了下来。  
第二天涂平又趁魏洲不在家的时候给梁奇打电话，他早就准备好了，迫不及待的就跑下楼翘首期盼。  
电话那头嘟嘟的响着，直到过了十几秒才终于接通了。  
涂平欣喜道。  
“梁奇梁奇！我已经在楼下等着了，你快点过来接我好不好？”  
电话那头安静了一瞬，紧接着响起的不是梁奇磕磕绊绊的应答声，而是魏洲的声音。  
毫无感情的，带着一丝冷笑的问。  
“平平，接你去哪里？”  
涂平懵了，他不知所措的看了看手机，的确是梁奇的号码没有错。  
可是怎么会是魏洲的声音呢？  
他吓的立刻挂断了电话，一颗心砰砰直跳，茫然的立在原地不知道该怎么办。  
踌躇了一会儿后，他又忍不住打了梁奇的电话。  
这次电话直接被挂断了，魏洲的声音却在他身后响起。  
“平平，你想去哪里？”  
11  
涂平呆住了，吓得回头看到魏洲后，转身就朝和他相反的地方跑去。  
但没跑两步，他就听到了奶声奶气的叫声，高兴又天真。  
“妈妈！”  
涂平一下子就停了下来，他傻傻地转身过来，隔着几米远的距离看着魏洲，目光茫然。  
魏洲的手上多了两个宝宝，都是婴儿的模样，只是一个已经长出了一层浅色的头发，睁着大大的眼睛期待的看着涂平伸出了手，迫不及待的想要抱抱。  
另一个还在闭眼睡着觉，懵懵懂懂的。  
他们两个被魏洲拎在了手上，魏洲只是捏着他们的后衣领，他们就这样悬在半空中，只要魏洲一松手，他们就会掉下来。  
涂平知道，一个是之前早就长出灵智的小兔子，另一个，他上次见还是毛茸茸的小兔子，现在却也长出了灵智。  
他还没有抱过这只呢。  
涂平情不自禁朝魏洲走了一步，但也回过神来停了下来，怎么也无法后退。  
他焦灼，畏惧，又渴望的看着魏洲拎着的宝宝，在原地踌躇不安，想要亲近他们，但实在怕极了魏洲，不敢走到回他的身边。  
魏洲也看出了他的挣扎，心平气和的说。  
“平平，你肯回来的话，我就把他们还给你，并且保证以后再也不伤害他们。”  
顿了顿，他的脸上浮出了一丝微笑，是胜券在握的，怜悯的神情，声音温柔。  
“但你要是想走的话，我现在不拦你，可你的小兔子们就是我的了。”  
涂平睁大眼，瞪着他急急的说。  
“凭什么！那、那是我生下来的小兔子，不是你的！”  
说完了他觉得自己说的很对，顿时理直气壮起来，气鼓鼓的瞪着魏洲，神情里却还夹杂着一丝怯生生的不安。  
魏洲专注的看着他，温声说。  
“平平，是我让你怀上小兔子的，我也是他们的爸爸，你自己走掉的话连自己都养不起，又怎么能照顾好他们，就算是法官也会把小兔子判给我的。”  
听完他理智的分析，涂平一下子就慌了，他的气焰小了，结结巴巴的说。  
“可、可是这两只不是你的，是乔笙的，你...”  
后面的话在魏洲陡然阴沉下来的脸色里越来越弱，涂平闭住了嘴巴不敢再说，害怕的揪着自己的衣角。  
魏洲垂眼看了看手上无辜的两个宝宝，又抬眼看向涂平，面无表情道。  
“你说的对，这两个既然是野种，那就更不该留下了。”  
平静的语气听起来不寒而栗，涂平敏锐的察觉出他毫不掩饰的厌恶与杀意，吓的当即就拔腿朝他跑了过去，急急的去夺两个小兔子，慌忙阻止道。  
“不可以！你还给我！他们是我的！”  
他都急出了眼泪，张着手要去抱他们，魏洲却将他们拎的更高了些，看他踮起脚尖使劲去够的焦急模样，看着他说。  
“你不是想走吗？想走的话，他们就不是你的了。”  
平淡的话却无疑是一纸判决，涂平僵住了，他呆呆的看着魏洲平静到冷酷的神情，脸上露出了一丝茫然，眼里却渐渐涌出水雾，然后眼泪大颗大颗的掉了下来。  
他的眼前都花了，吸了吸鼻子想忍，可还是忍不住哭了出来。  
“你太坏了....你怎么这么坏啊...你就知道、就知道欺负我....”  
他哭的实在太伤心了，伤心又委屈。  
魏洲掐准了他的心，他怎么可能会丢下小兔子自己走掉，那是他的小兔子，是他怀了一个月生下来的，是他每天舔着毛和他们挤在一块玩，是他用奶水喂饱的。  
他怎么可能会离开小兔子啊。  
魏洲知道他不可能会自己跑掉，涂平好不容易有机会从魏洲的身边逃走，如今他又自己一点一点走了回来。  
他哭的呜呜咽咽的，满脸都死眼泪，连眼睫都湿透了，垂下来压着。  
怀里忽然被塞了带着奶香的两个小身体，涂平下意识伸手抱住，软软的手臂就缠了上来，雀跃的语气咿呀咿呀的高兴喊着。  
“妈妈！”  
涂平哭的睁不开眼，不由得把两个宝宝抱紧了。  
下一秒，他也忽然腾空，被魏洲抱了起来。  
魏洲好似刚才不过是在纵容他的小脾气，他擦了擦涂平湿漉漉的眼，又怜爱的吻了吻他的额头，声音又恢复了往日的温柔。  
“平平，跟我在一起不好吗？别总是想着往外跑。乔笙、梁奇他们也和我一样，但没我温柔喔，你到了他们手上怕是会更不好过。”  
涂平还是委屈的不得了，他搂着两个欢欢喜喜的小宝宝，跟努力保护着自己的宝物似的，听了魏洲的话半天都没回答，憋了好久才抽噎着控诉说。  
“你们都是坏人...都是大坏蛋！”  
他总算是知道了，食肉动物果然还是狡猾的，不管是温柔的魏洲还是凶巴巴的乔笙，又或者是他还不确定的梁奇，他们果然还是会欺负食草动物。  
想到这里，涂平蔫蔫的抱紧了小兔子，委屈的要从他们奶香的怀里找温暖才能鼓起勇气和魏洲对抗。  
回到了家后魏洲把他放下，他立刻蹬蹬蹬的抱着两个小兔子跑回了其他小兔子们呆的房间，然后把离开已久的两个小兔子放回了窝里。  
小兔子看到兄弟们，不禁变回了原形，亲亲密密的挤成了一团，涂平也变成原形钻到窝里舔着他们，眼还红通通的。  
魏洲打开门看了看他们，想了想，然后走了出去，把空间留给了他们。  
总之涂平也回来了，是他自己选择留下来的，就不会再走。


	9. 12

回到魏洲身边后的日子和从前没有什么不同，但涂平不敢再出门了，蔫蔫的在家里照顾着小兔子。  
魏洲对他还是很温柔，对小兔子也视如己出，但在床上的时候回回都将他弄的难以承受，又粗又长的东西捅到了深处，涂平浑身都泥泞不堪，在巨大的刺激下浑身颤抖不止，哭的嗓子都哑了。  
这个时候的魏洲总是让他很害怕，也很委屈，可求饶也没有用，魏洲总是温柔的哄着他要他再生一窝小兔子。  
涂平不知道他说的是真是假，因为他也看不出来魏洲有多喜欢那六只小兔子，只是因为那是他生下来的，才会照顾着他们。  
而且涂平一想到之前他差点把两只小兔子掐死扔掉，就觉得怕的不行，怎么都不愿意再给魏洲生。  
在家里待了一段时间后仿佛所有的事都风平浪静，涂平也没见过除了魏洲之外的人，有时候他偷偷想起了罗奇，但也不敢问魏洲他到底怎么样了。  
但他没想到过了几天他就见到了罗奇。  
而罗奇是来带他走的。  
那天魏洲说晚上有个生意上的宴会要晚点回来，留了晚饭在家里，涂平吃完晚饭后就陪着小兔子们玩，忽然听到窗子传来了响动。  
他抬头一看，看到有一只黑色的鹰停在了窗边，正歪头看了过来。  
涂平吓的往后坐到了地上，然后急急忙忙把四处乱跑的小兔子们都抓到怀里抱起来，跌跌撞撞的就跑出了房间。  
他怕极了，可很快就听到罗奇焦急的喊道。  
“平平！你开开窗户！我是来带你走的！”  
窗户并不能完全隔绝声音，罗奇的声音模模糊糊的传了进来，于是涂平停下了脚步，小心的把小兔子们都放到走廊里，才扒着门探出一个头，怯生生的看向窗户。  
罗奇已经恢复了人形，蹲在狭窄的窗沿上，焦急的敲着窗户。  
涂平踌躇的扭头看了看安静的门口，又低头看了一会儿脚尖，才磨磨蹭蹭的挪进了房间，在靠近窗子的地方紧紧抓着窗帘，小声问。  
“你怎么会在这里啊？”  
罗奇因为他的走进有些局促，脸也微微红了，但说话的语气很坚定，也很温柔。  
“我带你和小兔子一起走好不好？保证不会让魏洲找到的，我知道他欺负你，你愿意跟我走吗？”  
其实除了在床上，魏洲对涂平是无可挑剔，但现在魏洲在涂平心里已经多了一项“蓄意杀掉小兔子”的罪名，这一点就足够让他在罗奇的话语下动摇。  
罗奇看出了他的挣扎，急促的继续说。  
“平平，我发誓不会欺负你，也不会骗你的，我会好好保护你和小兔子，你的父母已经回到了动物的世界，我偷偷带你去见他们好不好？”  
最后一句话让涂平睁大了眼，他顿时就撒开窗帘跑到窗边，急急的打开窗子后问。  
“爸爸妈妈在哪里呀？你真的能带我见他们吗？”  
之前乔笙也让他见到了，可是付出了很难以启齿的代价，至今涂平都还两股战战，可是那个时候爸爸和妈妈还没有被放回动物的世界，罗奇说的是真的吗？  
他真的能见到爸爸和妈妈吗？  
想到他们还没有见到自己生下来的小兔子，涂平就忍不住委屈的掉眼泪，他带着哭腔惶惶问。  
“真的吗？你不会骗我吧？”  
窗户一打开罗奇就跳了下来，他紧张的站在涂平面前，认真的小声承诺说。  
“真的，我不会骗你的。大门被魏洲装了警报，我只能这样来找你，你跟我走吧，我会好好照顾你和小兔子的。”  
他说的脸更红了，眼眸亮晶晶的，神色羞涩又甜蜜。  
涂平满心都是爸爸和妈妈，他抹了抹眼泪，抽噎着问。  
“那你要怎么带我们走啊？”  
一听他答应了，涂平浑身一震，眼眸明亮的飞快说。  
“我的原形是鹰，可以带你们从这里飞出去的！”  
这一刻他突然对自己是鹰这件事感到无比骄傲。  
涂平想到刚才看到的原形，黑色的鹰庞大锋利，看起来就很凶，可再看看面前比自己还紧张的罗奇，他又没那么害怕了。  
他犹豫的揪着衣角，嘟囔着说。  
“你要是骗我的话，我以后就再也不理你了。”  
他说着幼稚的话，罗奇却比他还幼稚的当真了，慌的都急出了汗，结结巴巴的反复保证说。  
“你不要不理我，我真的、我不会骗你的，你跟我走的话，我明天就带你去见他们。”  
涂平又纠结了一小会儿就决定跟着他走，于是跑出去把小兔子们都抱起来装在小窝里，又去房间里收拾了自己最喜欢的胡萝卜玩偶和草莓的睡衣，才拖家带口的望着罗奇，小声说。  
“那我们走吧。”  
罗奇一直默默的跟着他，目光痴痴的，也不催促，闻言才说。  
“你也化作原形一起钻进去吧，我叼着就行了。”  
涂平乖乖的点了点头，就变回了毛茸茸的白兔子钻回了小窝里，六只小兔子顿时就挤在了他身边。  
罗奇看着涂平的原形，忍不住伸手很轻的摸了一下，又飞快的缩了回去。  
正低头舔小兔子的涂平抬起头，困惑的歪头看着他，表情懵懵懂懂的。  
罗奇压抑住狂跳的心，不敢再看他，化成原形后叼着小窝就从窗边展翅飞了出去。  
兔子是不会飞的，涂平一感受到腾空就紧张的缩着脑袋护住了活跃的小兔子，吓的半天都不敢动，看到有小兔子好奇的冒出脑袋要往外面看，还严肃的拍了拍他的头，用独特的语言叽叽咕咕的教育他。  
但是过了一会儿他习惯了这种腾空感，就也忍不住蠢蠢欲动的冒出了头，耳朵紧张的遮住了眼，高空的风吹拂而过，但是罗奇飞的很平稳。  
渐渐的涂平就没有那么害怕了，耳朵一点点的移开了，紧闭的眼也小心翼翼的睁开了。  
他们在空中，而下面的景象遥远又渺小，一瞬就飞了过去。  
涂平试探的把毛茸茸的爪子举了起来，发现好像没有危险后就高兴的扒着小窝往下使劲看，其他的小兔子见状也学他的模样露出了脑袋。  
这次涂平没有再把它们按下去，不过还是谨慎的抱着它们的身子怕它们掉下去。  
最后罗奇飞到了一处陌生的半山别墅，里面没有其他人，但并不凄冷，反而干干净净的，暖色的灯光宛如阳光，温暖又明亮。  
罗奇好像还有事，把它们放下来后说。  
“这里的房间都是干净的，你们想住在哪间就住在哪儿，冰箱里有新鲜的胡萝卜还有青菜，晚上饿了的话可以吃。明天早上我就回来，到时候带你去见你的爸妈，好不好？”  
涂平又变回了人形，迫不及待的点了点头后，又茫然的看着他，小声问。  
“你不留下来吗？”  
罗奇的脸上露出了受宠若惊的神色，好像手脚一下子都不知道该怎么放了，他手足无措，又无比欣喜的磕绊道。  
“我、我还有事，你们先睡吧。”  
他的语气满是恋恋不舍的遗憾，涂平挠了挠头，哦了一声后又说了句“谢谢”，然后带着小兔子们去楼上找房间睡。  
他自己来到陌生的地方还是有点害怕的，所以打算今晚和小兔子们一起睡，找了个大房间后回头看，罗奇还在一楼仰头看着他，表情呆呆的，对上他的目光后倏忽的缩了缩，但还是没有移开目光。  
涂平想了想，朝他招了招手，感激的说。  
“那我们就睡啦，你也早点睡喔，拜拜。”  
罗奇使劲朝他挥着手，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。  
涂平回过身去找小兔子们，关住了门。  
第二天上午罗奇果然带他去看了他的爸爸和妈妈，那是离人类世界很远的地方，也是他们原本生活的野外，弱肉强食，适者生存。  
不过好在涂平的爸爸和妈妈回到了兔群里，周围也暂时没有什么危险的生物。  
涂平出现的时候，那些未开智或者失去了灵智的兔子们都像是普通的动物，被他摸着也没有敌意，毫无防备的低头吃着草。  
涂平出生后就几乎见不到爸爸和妈妈的原形了，在一大片兔子里茫然的站着，还是罗奇指给他看，他才找到的。  
他把两只老兔子抱起来，一边顺着他们的毛，一边蹲在地上难过的说。  
“爸爸妈妈，我都生了小兔子了，可是好像来这里很不容易，这次带不过来。这是他们的照片，是不是很可爱啊？”  
他自己嘟嘟囔囔的说着，两只兔子却毫无反应，只是凭着本能对他亲近。  
涂平说着说着，实在忍不住哭了出来，他委屈极了，感觉自己好像变成了孤零零的一个人似的，再也没有爸爸妈妈可以保护他了。  
罗奇在一旁急的不停哄着他别哭了，没有纸，只好红着脸用自己的衣袖轻柔的擦着他脸上的泪。  
涂平也没有推开他，抽抽噎噎的抱着兔子说话，罗奇就始终站在他身边帮他擦泪。  
他们待了一上午就走了，回去后涂平蔫蔫的，情绪很低落，罗奇想方设法的哄他开心，他看着罗奇，忽然问。  
“你不要我陪你睡吗？”  
罗奇愣住了，惊讶的问。  
“什么？”  
涂平困惑的看着他，眼都哭红了，神情却很天真，小声问。  
“之前乔笙让我看爸爸和妈妈，说要陪他睡才可以，你是不是也要啊？”  
罗奇带他看了爸爸和妈妈，他也该感谢罗奇的，虽然涂平不太喜欢屁股疼的感觉，可是他也不知道该怎么感谢罗奇了。  
听到他的话后，罗奇的脸刷的就通红了，但很快的就回答了他。  
“不用的，你不用...不用陪我睡。”  
最后几个字跟蚊子哼哼似的，涂平不明白他怎么比自己看起来还害羞，挠了挠头后沮丧的说。  
“那怎么谢谢你啊，你帮了我这么多，我却什么都不能给你。”  
在人类世界生活久了，他当然更习惯按照人类的方式活着，之前罗奇就帮他把那两只小兔子藏起来保护，这次又带他跑了出来，也带他去看了爸爸妈妈。  
罗奇对他实在太好了，可是他什么都没有。  
罗奇看到他不安的自责神色，原本想要说什么，但话涌到嘴边就变了。  
他咽了咽口水，一脸期盼的看着涂平，颤抖着小声说。  
“那你能不能...摸摸我的头，然后亲我一下？”  
涂平茫然的看着他，问。  
“这样就可以了吗？”  
他本来以为也要和在魏洲和乔笙身边时一样，要脱了衣服陪他们睡，还要给他们生小兔子的。  
罗奇目不转睛的看着他，眼眸亮的惊人，抿着唇，郑重其事的点了点头，犹如一个期待被长辈夸奖的小孩子，濡慕道。  
“这样就可以。”  
涂平想了想，觉得这个要求很简单，于是走到他面前。  
罗奇的个子比他高，连忙半蹲下来低着头，涂平小心的摸了摸他的头，看他抬起眼满眼渴盼的看着自己，于是又凑过去亲了他的嘴唇一下。  
他不知道罗奇说的亲其实只是亲脸颊，毕竟之前魏洲和乔笙亲的都是他的嘴巴，所以他也以为罗奇想要自己亲他的嘴。  
罗奇僵住了，然后猛地捂住了自己的嘴，呆呆的看了涂平一会儿后转身就跑了出去。  
他跑的太急，还没到门口就化成了原形，然后黑色的鹰便冲出了门口，在广袤的天空中疯狂的飞来飞去，好像怎么都不会累似的。  
涂平好奇的看了一会儿，裤脚一动，有小兔子扒着他的裤腿爬了上来，眼巴巴的想爬到他怀里。  
涂平蹲下来把小兔子抱起来，自言自语的嘟囔着说。  
“老鹰好像也没有那么可怕嘛。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “梁奇”改成“罗奇”啦~  
> 私设：原形和人之间转化就假装有衣服穿！不然好尴尬喔！（羞羞）  
> 下章乔笙出场喽，3P预告~  
> （我要加把劲儿完结啊！虽然我还没想好怎么完结...而且还有一个攻没出场O x O ）


	10. 13-14

13  
罗奇并不是每晚都在这里睡的，但他每天都会过来，带着新鲜的饭和生活用品，不过不怎么说话，也知道自己是鹰可能会让小兔子害怕，就总是老老实实的坐在门口不远处的沙发上看着他们玩。  
涂平一扭头就能看到他，这几天已经放下了对他的戒心，有时也会主动邀请他过来一块玩。  
这时候罗奇才会小心翼翼的走过去，不敢挨着他太近，默默的陪着他和小兔子们。  
小兔子们也早就熟悉罗奇了，尤其是之前就被他救下的那两只小兔子更是很黏他，大胆的爬到他身上，其他四只见状也跟着学。  
一开始还有些胆怯，但罗奇始终没有露出一丝一毫的敌意与食肉动物的气势，小兔子们便也都不怕了。  
罗奇知道涂平很喜欢小兔子们，所以也费尽心思讨他们的欢心，还会化作原形让它们爬到自己背上，带着他们在别墅里低飞。  
这是罗奇最喜欢的时候，因为涂平也想飞，会依赖的趴在他的背上不断的发出惊呼声。  
这是他们距离最亲密的时候。  
但是好景不长，不过四五天后就有人闯了进来，那时他们还在客厅的地板上玩智力拼图，已经长出灵智成长迅速的四只小兔子都化成了人形，趴在地上或者涂平的怀里调皮的玩。  
罗奇傻傻的看着涂平，这几日他像是陷在了云端似的，整个人都飘飘忽忽的，从来没有这么开心过。  
所以他后知后觉的才察觉到侵入的外来气息，而迟钝的涂平也感知到了逼近的危险，慌张的抬头看向门口后，顿时脸就吓白了，瑟瑟发抖的就扑到了罗奇的怀里，咽了咽口水喊道。  
“蛇！”  
罗奇扭头看到一脸阴沉的乔笙大步走了过来，与此同时巨大的蛇尾飞快的窜了过来，卷住涂平的腰就把人偷走了。  
罗奇一惊，慌忙去抓涂平，但乔笙已经拎住了吓的变回了原形的涂平，用力捏了一下他的长耳朵，然后恨恨的对罗奇说。  
“好啊你，我辛辛苦苦在那边拖着魏洲，你居然把他偷走了？说好了要一起平分的，既然你不守信用，那我也不客气了，现在这小兔子归我了。”  
这话让罗奇和涂平都惊呆了，涂平瑟瑟发抖的在空中扑腾着，冰冷的蛇尾又威胁似的缠的更紧了一些，他顿时就不敢再动了。  
罗奇脸色大变，面对涂平的他是笨拙的，但在乔笙面前他也不甘示弱，诚恳的说。  
“我知道是我不对，可你要是真的喜欢平平的话就不该强迫他做这样的事，我怕你会...”  
“怕我会欺负他？会弄哭他？”  
乔笙冷笑了一声，讥讽道。  
“别以为我看不出来你也想这样，只是做出假样子哄他信任你而已。”  
“才不是！我是真的喜欢他，他不喜欢的我都不会去做！”  
被质疑的罗奇急的涨红了脸，又紧张的看向了涂平，生怕他会误会自己就赶紧忐忑的补充说。  
“平平，我不会欺负你的，真的。”  
乔笙把涂平牢牢卷了起来，转身就往外走，冷冰冰的说。  
“不管怎么样，你藏了他这么多天，也该我了，之后的事之后再说。”  
罗奇听出来他咬牙切齿的语气里露出的欲念，怎么可能真的让他带走涂平，连忙飞身追了上去，坚定的阻止道。  
“你不可以带走他！”  
乔笙早有警戒的退了几米远，怒极反笑的盯着他，深紫色的眼眸里满是风暴。  
“你凭什么来管我？就算鹰是蛇的天敌，可你真以为能打得过我？”  
说完他就用蛇尾将涂平推到了客厅里，然后关住了门，就和罗奇在院子里打了起来。  
已经长出灵智的动物之间不可以擅自用原形斗殴，这是要被抓起来的，但这里离市区很远，周围又人烟稀少，涂平战战兢兢的听着外面传来的巨大响声，压根就不敢看，蹬蹬蹬把四处乱跑的小兔子挨个叼起来，然后推着他们跑上楼，随便找了一个房间的床底下扎堆躲着。  
小兔子不明所以的咕咕唧唧叫着，涂平害怕的拍了拍它们的小脑袋让它们安静，然后紧张的去舔它们毛茸茸的毛。  
这一片寂静不知过了多久，涂平忽然瞪大了眼，看到一截深紫色的蛇尾飞快又仔细的钻了进来，仿佛在寻找他的踪迹。  
涂平吓的闭住嘴掩住牙齿打颤的声音，却见一只小兔子好奇的往外窜了窜，去摸那截蛇尾，他吓的立刻窜了过去，紧紧抓住了那截蛇尾，着急的尖叫着。  
于是蛇尾放开了体积更小的小兔子，卷着他的身体把他从床底下掏出来，扔到了床上。  
乔笙的身影出现在了门口，脸色阴沉的盯着他说。  
“变成人，不然我就吃了你的小兔子。”  
涂平害怕他发现床底下的小兔子，赶紧变成了人，惶恐的睁大眼睛看着他，脸被吓的发白，看起来可怜极了。  
乔笙的脸色这才缓和了一些，但依然冷着，他走到床边抓住了涂平的脚踝，沿着往上摸，钻到了小草莓睡衣的下面去捏他柔嫩的大腿。  
涂平被掐的很疼，忍不住瑟缩了一下，但也不敢反抗，只好委屈的任由他把自己的睡衣扒了，然后逼自己张开腿。  
好几天都没有人碰过的地方很娇嫩，乔笙的手指很光滑，但体温太低，捅进去的时候像是冰块塞了进来。  
涂平又想起来了自己那时候被他的两个坏东西塞的满满的可怕景象，心里又怕又急，大着胆子去拽他的衣角，怯生生的求着说。  
“别一起进来，太大了，疼，好不好？”  
乔笙居高临下的看着他，深紫色的眼眸看起来动人心魄，像是一汪奇妙的潭水。  
但他的动作并不留情，捅进去后就肆意搅弄着，很快就把里面弄的湿漉漉的，涂平也感觉到从深处不自觉的淌出了液体来，让他忍不住羞赧的夹紧了腿。  
乔笙不快道。  
“腿张开，你看你都馋的流水了，还说什么不喜欢。”  
涂平委屈的看着他，眼里盈出了泪，嗫嚅的说。  
“我、我没有...”  
“没有什么？没有流水？那这是什么？”  
乔笙抽出湿润的手指用力捏着他的脸，然后揉着他的唇挤了进去，涂平只好含着他的手指笨拙的舔着，眼睫颤抖个不停，说不出话来。  
乔笙看着他这副乖顺的模样，一想到之前发现他被罗奇偷走私藏的事就气的不得了，解开皮带，把他压到在床上，就抵着那隐秘的地方插了进去。  
那个地方又紧致的好似处子，涂平疼的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，不停小声抽着气，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉了出来。  
乔笙拧着眉，花了一会儿才慢慢都插了进去，动作就渐渐大了起来，用力撞着他白软的臀肉，余怒未消的瞪着他说。  
“怎么魏洲和罗奇就能操你，我一操你就哭？恩？难道我操的不舒服？”  
涂平呜呜咽咽的想解释说罗奇没有让自己陪他上床，但乔笙压根就不给他解释的机会，手指搅弄着他的舌头，嘴巴闭不住，口水都流了下来。  
乔笙弄了他一会儿又去摸他的后面，涂平怕的连忙捂住自己的屁股，泪眼汪汪的求着他。  
“呜呜呜别...别弄了...不行的...”  
“怎么不行？之前不也是吃的满满的吗？”  
乔笙拨开他细弱的手腕，就沿着臀缝到了深处，借着前面溢出来的肠液去润滑。  
涂平的下面酸胀的不行，腰都是软的，乔笙的动作又太强硬，任凭他怎么哭着反抗，最后还是把他的后面捅开了。  
下面都是满满的，狠烈的撞击像是都要把肚子撞破了似的，顶到深处的东西碾着他的穴心灌满了炙热的液体，涂平像是被烫到似的战栗不止，尖叫着哭了出来。  
“你别那么用力，他会疼的。”  
乔笙抬眼看着不知何时出现在门口的罗奇，对方脸色很难看，苍白又无力，比他要狼狈多了。  
那是自然的，罗奇比他年纪小，打不过他很正常。  
自不量力。  
乔笙冷哼了一声，手穿过涂平的后背将他揽着坐在了自己的身上，因为姿势的变化而进入的更深的性器插的涂平发抖的哭了出来，腰身酸软，无力的趴在他怀里抽抽噎噎着。  
乔笙捉着涂平的一条腿压到他胸前，命令道。  
“自己抱好。”  
涂平怯怯的抱好了，吸着鼻子不敢反抗，眼哭的红通通的。  
罗奇浑身都僵住了，眼睁睁的看着乔笙粗壮的性器在涂平娇嫩的地方进出，抽插间带出水淋淋的肠液与黏稠的白浊，那么小那么可爱的一个地方，战栗着吞吐着堪称可怕的性器，却又没有流血。  
乔笙挑衅似的重重撞着涂平，紧紧盯着罗奇，冷笑道。  
“你我合作把他偷出来不就是为了这个吗？现在你还装什么？”  
罗奇的脸刷的就红透了，愣愣的看着他们，仓促的低声辩解说。  
“不是的，他..他就是以前我遇到的那只兔子，我就是喜欢他。”  
“喜欢才会做这种事的，难道你敢说自己没对他动过半点念头吗？啧啧啧，小兔子可是美味的很，他都被操熟了，你这样干看着是满足不了他的。”  
乔笙花言巧语的诱哄着罗奇加入，虽然他很不愿意把涂平让出去，但当时他设法引走魏洲已经让魏洲怀疑了，而回家发现小兔子失踪后，魏洲更是直接把矛头指到了他身上，乔笙的公司最近吃了不少苦头，气的他牙痒痒。  
明明是他和罗奇一起密谋的，凭什么罗奇就能置身事外？  
不可能的，就算会被魏洲发现，他也要拉着罗奇下这趟浑水。  
听了乔笙的话，罗奇的脸上露出了迟疑的神色，他挣扎的小幅度摇着头，低声说。  
“不，平平不喜欢这样的。”  
乔笙捏着涂平的脸抬起来，狠狠弄着他问。  
“小兔子，舒服吗？”  
涂平被弄的满脸都是泪水，白皙的脸上浮着一层潮红，嘴唇也是红润润的。  
他抽抽噎噎的说。  
“舒、舒服的。”  
他不敢不顺着乔笙的话说，而且他的确早就习惯了被这样弄，虽然一开始进来的时候很痛，可是后来就又酸又痒，还不停的流着水，好像只有粗热的东西塞满了才能止一止痒。  
乔笙满意的看了一眼僵住的罗奇，又捏着涂平的耳朵，放柔了声音哄道。  
“本来我打算操你一整晚的，你觉得怎么样？”  
话音刚落涂平的脸就又白了，他惶恐的看着乔笙，含着泪小声哭着道。  
“太、太久了，我会坏掉的。”  
上次乔笙就几乎做了一整晚，涂平被操昏又被操醒，满心都是绝望，哭的眼睛都肿了。  
那种浑身都像漏风的感觉他再也不想经历了。  
乔笙盯着他的眼泪，恨不得再把他狠狠弄哭，可他不急于一时，瞥了一眼罗奇后，才装模作样的宽容道。  
“那这样吧，你求罗奇操操你，我就答应你只做一次，好不好？”  
这样的诱惑实在是太大了，涂平眼巴巴的看着他，满心期盼的伸出了一个手指头，强调的小声问。  
“真的吗？真的就做一次吗？”  
乔笙看着他忐忑又惊喜的脸色，暗暗把账记到了下一次，面上依然好声好色的答应说。  
“恩，只做一次。”  
涂平的眼眸刷得就亮了，又看了几眼他正经的脸色才彻底相信，扭头去望罗奇，急急的求着他。  
“罗奇，罗奇，你...”  
提出这样的要求实在是太害羞了，他羞赧的结巴了半天都说不出来，脸都涨红了，为难的抓着床单踌躇。  
乔笙冷眼看了他一会儿，忽然把他抱起来走下了床，涂平赶紧搂住了他的脖子，一颠一颠的性器插的他不停的小声哀叫着，环着乔笙的腰的两条腿颤抖着快要掉下来了。  
乔笙故意将涂平压在门边的墙上弄，涂平抬头就能看到罗奇，对方脸色通红的看着他，目光茫然又局促，不敢看，但也移不开眼。  
看到涂平又呆呆的愣住了，乔笙使劲撞了他一下，贴着他的耳朵逼迫道。  
“小兔子，难道你很期待我操你一整晚吗？”  
涂平吓的一个哆嗦想起了他的话，连忙伸手去够罗奇，急急的哀求道。  
“罗奇，你、你操操我好不好，我不想要一整晚，我会坏掉的，你帮帮我。”  
他急的眼泪一直往外涌，眼睫都被浸湿了，神色可怜又惶惶，明明是在拼命的求着他，天真的语气却吐露着最情色的话。  
罗奇像是一块石头动弹不得，他磕磕绊绊的张了几次嘴都没能说出话来，涂平着急的怕他拒绝，就抓着他的肩，努力去亲他，含着眼泪难为情的小声求着。  
纯情又仓促的吻只贴到了嘴唇，罗奇却浑身一震往后退了一大步，后背砸到了门框，发出很大的一声。  
床底下躲着的小兔子们都陆陆续续跑了出来，不明所以的绕着他们想要爬上去找涂平，涂平被小兔子们看到自己这样一面，羞得顿时就埋到了乔笙的怀里，浑身抖个不停。  
乔笙皱起眉，蛇尾把小兔子们都推到了门外，然后砰的关上了门。  
他把性器从涂平的身体里抽了出来，又把他拎起来塞到了罗奇的怀里。  
罗奇下意识就抱紧了浑身光溜溜的涂平，却慌得哪里都不敢乱看，连呼吸都屏住了。  
涂平茫然的回头看向乔笙，看懂了他催促的目光，连忙回过头去亲罗奇，笨拙的讨好他，然后伸手去摸他裤子里硬的烫手的性器，剥开衣服后自己一点点努力吃了下去。  
他哼哼唧唧的小声哭着，动作也很慢，但罗奇僵硬的抱着他，没有阻止。  
等涂平抽噎着把他的性器全都吞了下去，累的趴在他怀里哭时，乔笙才走近，从身后贴住涂平，掰开他的臀缝插进了他的后面。  
乔笙重重的笑了一下，意味不明的低笑着说。  
“罗奇，现在咱们可是一条船上的了，你可别想脱身。”  
罗奇的脸色还是茫茫的，好像陷入了梦里似的，涂平怯生生的凑近了去舔他的嘴唇，他猛地颤抖了一下，然后哆哆嗦嗦的也含住了涂平的嘴，笨拙的急促回吻着。  
14  
这个晚上折腾到了半夜才结束，涂平连哭都哭不出来了，伏在罗奇的怀里打着小小的哭嗝。  
乔笙果真守着诺言只做了一次，可他次次在即将射出来之前就忍了下去，直到最后才顶着涂平的深处全部灌了进去。  
他随意抓过旁边散落的衣物擦了擦身体，然后看着抱着涂平呆坐着的罗奇，冷哼道。  
“今天就算了，你要是再敢带着他跑，以后可再没你的份儿了。”  
罗奇低着头不说话，脸上浮出了不安又愧惭的神色。  
他把涂平抱起来，很轻柔的擦着他的眼泪，然后嗫嚅着不住道着歉。  
涂平迷迷糊糊的，又困又累，下身一片潮湿的泥泞，深处酸痛不已，他被罗奇抱起来的时候就不自觉环住了他的脖颈，靠在他肩头蹭了蹭，委屈的哼唧了两声。  
罗奇内心煎熬又痛苦，总因为欺负了涂平而惴惴不安，恨不得拼命的弥补他。  
乔笙冷眼看他抱着涂平走出门，出声说。  
“罗奇，一三五他归我，二四六你陪他，最后一天嘛...我允许你也加入。”  
现在罗奇已经尝到了涂平的滋味，乔笙敢肯定他不会拒绝自己。  
果然罗奇僵住了，回过头凶狠的瞪了他一眼后，什么都没说就出去了。  
出门的时候外面的小兔子立马就围了上来，欢快的追着罗奇的裤脚蹦来蹦去，完全不知道里面发生了什么。  
罗奇把涂平抱到了房间的浴室里，然后小声对小兔子们说。  
“乖，你们该回去睡觉了，明天再和妈妈玩好吗？”  
他挨个摸了摸小兔子们的头，小兔子们倒很懂事，跑到涂平垂下来的手前主动蹭了蹭，然后就一个个的蹦了出去。  
罗奇关住门，把浴缸里放满了热水，然后缓慢仔细的帮涂平清理。  
竭力放轻的动作还是把涂平吵醒了，他瞪着红红的眼看着面前的罗奇，茫然的呆了呆，反应过来然后脸一红，伸手去推他的手，软绵绵的小声说。  
“疼。”  
罗奇正帮他把里面的东西弄出来，闻言脸也红透了，结结巴巴的低声说。  
“那、那我轻一点。”  
涂平咬着嘴唇，红着脸不说话了。  
他靠着浴缸，但浑身都没力气，总往下面滑，差点就呛了一口水，抓着罗奇的手就不敢松了。  
罗奇被他惶惶的目光看的心软，犹豫一下后也进了浴缸，然后把涂平抱在了怀里，红着脸继续帮他清理。  
溢出来的水淋湿了地面，热腾腾的水雾氤氲了安静的空气，涂平靠在罗奇结实的胸膛里，不知不觉又困了。  
罗奇没忍住又开口道歉说。  
“对不起，刚才是不是弄疼你了？”  
涂平茫然的啊了一声，揉了揉眼，嘟囔着说。  
“是有点，你下次不要这么用力啦。”  
罗奇僵住了，张开嘴想要说“不会有下次了”，但他居然不敢这么肯定了，他感到很羞愧，可这样抱着软绵绵的涂平，他感到更多的居然是兴奋。  
涂平迷迷糊糊的打了个哈欠，在他怀里蹭了蹭，委屈的小声说。  
“不可以再做啦，我屁股好痛，都要坏掉了。”  
罗奇的脸刷的就红了，手忙脚乱的换了个姿势把他抱了起来，然后赶紧掐了一下自己努力平复下来，窘迫的说。  
“不做了，我不做。”  
涂平这才放心，没过一会儿就又睡着了，嘴微微张着，睡着了也是一副毫无防备的模样。  
直到耳边的气息渐渐变得平缓，罗奇才敢低头看着涂平，看他湿漉漉的眼睫，看他皱起来的眉，看他红润的嘴唇，越看越觉得心头发烫，想要把这只小兔子带回自己的窝里藏起来。  
可他现在没脸再想这种念头了，他沮丧的发现自己真的和乔笙一样，以为只是单纯的喜欢涂平，但吃过他了之后就念念不忘，总想再听他哭着被自己填满。  
罗奇在浴室里红着脸想着乱七八糟的事，花了很长时间才抱着干干净净的涂平出去，把他放到了床上。  
收拾好后他也爬了上去，屏住呼吸靠近涂平盯着他看，生怕这荒唐又美味的一晚只是自己的梦，连眼睛都不敢闭住。  
他忍不住伸手碰了碰涂平白嫩的脸颊，万般珍惜的又偷偷收了回来，脸上露出了傻乎乎的笑。  
在乔笙光明正大住进来后，涂平就生活在两重天，一三五被乔笙欺负的哭哑了嗓子，二四六则被罗奇哄着。  
罗奇没有再碰他，能睡在他旁边就已经很开心了，还会让小兔子陪着他睡觉。  
涂平觉得和乔笙相比，罗奇实在是太好了，看他默默的在一旁陪着有时候也觉得不好意思，会主动凑过去亲亲他。  
这个时候罗奇就很容易脸红，眼眸亮晶晶的，局促又高兴的捧着他认真的吻，吻到涂平的浑身都软了，下面也湿湿的。  
但是前一晚他都被乔笙折腾到很狠，不想再被弄，罗奇就只用手指进去，小声问可不可以再亲他一下。  
涂平晕晕乎乎的点点头，就被他珍惜的亲来亲去，像是被捧在掌心里疼着似的。  
周天的时候罗奇看不得乔笙用蛇尾欺负他，就边愧疚的道歉边小心翼翼的进去，边亲他的眼泪边哄着，忍着冲动慢慢的动，看他舒服的哼哼出来才会加快速度。  
虽然乔笙总是用言语刺激他，但罗奇一贯不理，只痴痴的看着涂平。  
不过这样过了不久后，涂平感觉到可能又有什么事发生了，因为乔笙和罗奇开始频繁的外出，而且乔笙晚上用蛇尾卷着他弄的时候也总是气急败坏的警告他不准跟魏洲走，不然就在床上干死他。  
涂平被吓得顺着他的话说，但其实他也怕被魏洲找到。  
六只小兔子渐渐都长出了灵智，现在已经可以化作小孩子在偌大的别墅里跑来跑去了，魏洲留给涂平的心里阴影太重，就算是为了小兔子，他也不敢再见到魏洲。  
但是有一天有人趁着乔笙和罗奇不在的时候闯进来了，涂平正在二楼的房间里哄小兔子们睡午觉，听到声响后跑出去看，看到了几个陌生的男人闯了进来。  
涂平吓得顿时就想跑回房间，可一想到小兔子们都在房间里，他就停住了，然后鼓起勇气战战兢兢的问。  
“你们是谁呀？”  
对方看到他后就目标明确的朝他大步走了过来，把他抓起来后就往外面走。  
涂平着急的拼命蹬着腿，趁对方把他拽上车的时候狠狠咬了他一口，然后本能的变回了原形往外面蹦，也不知道朝着哪个方向就拼命的跑。  
他穿过了很多个别墅的草丛，又钻过了栅栏，最后自己也不知道跑到了哪里，但后知后觉的发现自己好像跑出了别墅区。  
这时的他浑身脏兮兮的，耳朵上还沾着乱糟糟的叶子，旁边有路人走过，他就被吓得赶紧跑到了小巷里躲着，探出脑袋茫然又胆怯的看着熙熙攘攘的大街。  
这是哪里啊？  
他不认路，怎么回去呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘻嘻嘻下章开始是狗血剧情（猜一猜）  
> 最后一个攻出现！  
> 这几天我会加油更的，争取把小兔叽完结~~  
> （但是今天没有啦，明天见！(*╹▽╹*)）


	11. 15

傍晚下了很大的雨，周择从公司回来的时候忘记带伞了，浑身都湿透了，走出租车的时候司机也不停从后视镜里看他，目光鄙夷又厌恶。  
周择佯装不知，把湿透的西装外套脱下来抱着，下车前礼貌的道歉。  
“抱歉，弄湿了你的车。”  
他给了司机二十块，司机磨磨蹭蹭的给他找零后，一脸不情愿的嘟囔了一句“小气鬼”。  
周择继续装作没听到，用外套挡在头上快步走进雨幕里，辨认着方向找到了自己住的单元，进去后甩了甩衣服上的水痕才往楼上走。  
这是六层楼，没有电梯，楼道的灯也坏了，台阶和墙壁上贴着乱七八糟的小广告，走路间还荡起了一层灰尘。  
周择住在顶楼，因为这里的房租最便宜，他掏出钥匙开了门，在门口的脚垫踩了踩，然后脱了湿漉漉的皮鞋换上了干净的拖鞋。  
客厅里亮着暖黄的小灯，将所有的家具染上了一层朦胧的光影。  
周择走到低矮的茶几前，直接坐在了地上，然后掀开报纸，底下盖着的是两盘菜和一碗白米饭，还是满满的，不过已经凉了，盘子里也浮出了一层油。  
他没在意，端起米饭就大口大口吃了起来，很快速就解决完了剩下的饭菜。  
卧室的门开了，站在门口的人身形清瘦，宽松的睡裙穿在他身上空荡荡的，显出了单薄的轮廓。  
他揉着眼睛走了过来，怀里还抱着周择给他买的小枕头，上面是胡萝卜的图案，因为用了太久已经没有最初那么软了，但还很干净。  
周择朝他伸出手，他就乖乖的扑进了周择的怀里，被他抱在了腿上问。  
“吵醒你了？”  
周择说话的时候总显得漫不经心的，好像什么都不放在心上似的，不过和他共事的同事和手下的员工都知道他是个很有能力的人，看起来随意，其实安排给他的每件事都能处理的妥当。  
这时他的语气里少了几分散漫，多了一丝笑意。  
怀里的人还是睡眼惺忪的，嘟嘟囔囔的声音软绵绵的。  
“你怎么才回来呀，我等你等得睡着了好几次，你回来了也不告诉我。”  
他的脸颊气鼓鼓的，脸上露出了委屈的神色，下垂眼看起来又乖又软。  
周择笑出了声，捏着他的脸颊装作不怀好意的问。  
“小兔子等我回来干什么呀？干你吗？”  
怀里的小兔子顿时就红了脸，气呼呼的瞪着他说。  
“你这个大流氓！我以后不等你了！我自己睡！”  
说着他就鼓着脸推开周择，从他怀里爬起来就要回卧室里，周择抓着他的睡裙把人又捞了回来，一双手就沿着睡裙下摆轻车熟路的摸了进去，故意说。  
“小兔子还在撒谎，明明都馋的流水了，还在骗我呢？”  
当初买睡裙一方面是因为布料少，省钱，另一方面就是因为省去了脱衣服的时间。  
睡裙被掀到了胸口，露出了匀称又白皙的身体，光溜溜的下面被周择的手指侵入了，两条腿被迫分开了些，脚趾被刺激的蜷缩了起来。  
小兔子羞红了眼，还在生气的去推他，但怎么都掰不过周择的手，还被捉起来按到了一边。  
周择光用手指就把他弄的湿哒哒的，透明的肠液流了出来，在昏暗的光线里闪着淫糜水亮的光泽。  
周择捏住了他的脸，把湿润的手指在唇上重重摩挲着，又插了进去。  
小兔子还在委屈的瞪着他，但还是乖乖的含住了舔，周择专注的看着他，另一只手摸进了睡裙下的胸口，揉捏着微微鼓起的胸口。  
平坦的地方多了一团软肉，并不大，但又白又软，浅色的乳头如同还没有熟透的樱桃似的。  
周择的手掌毫不留情的把软肉捏了起来，扬眉道。  
“好像比之前大了一些，小兔子有自己玩吗？”  
小兔子正含着他的手指说不出来话，闻言立刻呜呜咽咽的反驳着，被指甲刮到小巧的乳头时不自觉往后躲了躲，紧张的牙齿也轻轻咬了周择一下。  
周择收回手指，托着他的腰抱起来，抓着他的手解开了自己的皮带，又去摸内裤里鼓囊囊的一大团。  
他的声音有些喑哑，语调还是漫不经心的。  
“摸摸它，一会儿就让你舒服。”  
小兔子的脸红了，不过还是乖乖的去摸，周择的东西尺寸可观，小兔子只好用两只手才能团住，努力想着之前周择教他的那样摸来摸去，很快硬热的东西就变湿了，将内裤都浸透了，腥甜的味道弥漫了出来。  
周择背靠着沙发，一只手在他光滑的后背上爱不释手的摸，又去揉他挺翘的臀，见他呆呆的没动了，便催促的拍了拍他的屁股。  
小兔子犹豫了一下，然后捂住了自己的肚子，理直气壮的说。  
“你不可以进来，会伤害小宝宝的。”  
周择屈起手指点了点他的腹部，就立刻被他如临大敌的移开了手。  
周择看着他紧张兮兮的样子，无奈的说。  
“跟你说过好多次了，你没有怀孕，是假孕，你们兔子不是经常会这样的吗？”  
小兔子的眼睫颤了颤，脸上露出了一丝茫然。  
他低头看着自己平坦的腹部，带了几秒后难以接受，固执的嘟囔着说。  
“真的有，真的有小宝宝的，我都能感觉到。”  
周择叹了口气，把他掉下来的眼泪抹了，然后把他抱在怀里往上托了托，手指伸进早就泛滥的地方扩张了短暂的时间，就把自己的东西慢慢捅了进去。  
他安慰道。  
“你想要小宝宝，那这次我们多射点进去好不好？”  
小兔子还是呆呆的，被他插进去也只是不停掉着眼泪，委屈的喃喃说。  
“就是有小宝宝，你骗我，我才不信你。”  
周择不知道为什么这只小兔子总是这么执着于怀小宝宝，可能是因为他异于常兔的生理构造，也可能是因为他以前怀着。  
不过周择捡到他的时候他还是一只傻乎乎的兔子，因为偶然磕到了头失忆了，被一群调皮的孩子欺负也还呆呆的不知道躲，额头都被石头砸出了血。  
周择其实不是个善良的人，他自私冷漠，更不会乐于助人，当时也正为新成立的公司忙得焦头烂额，哪有烂好心再去给自己捡一个麻烦。  
不过他上班的时候总会经过那条路，一天两天三天，那只小兔子总是躲在那个地方，那是一条小巷口，原本那里有个买早餐的小摊，可是后来不干了，所以那里只剩下了蓝色的棚子和一个脏兮兮的桌子。  
这片的确算是中下层的贫民窟，没有城管把这些东西收走，小兔子就一直躲在那里，白天的时候怯生生的躲在桌子后面看着路人，好像在寻找谁，但又不知道在找谁，看到小孩子们一块玩的时候还想去加入，但总是被嘲笑着赶走了，就又可怜的回到了蓝棚子下面羡慕的偷看。  
晚上的时候小兔子就化成原形趴在桌子上睡觉，连盖的东西都没有，灰扑扑的一团蜷缩起来，冻的瑟瑟发抖。  
周择瞧见过几次，心肠硬的无动于衷，急匆匆的从他身边路过。  
后来一个下雨天，他回来的晚了，看到蓝棚子倒了，小兔子着急的想把蓝棚子再架起来，可是他的人形长的太矮，细胳膊细腿的看起来就很单薄，怎么都没办法复原。  
于是他只好浑身脏兮兮的，湿漉漉的躲在桌子下面，一个接一个的打着喷嚏。  
看到周择经过，他还胆怯的往里面缩了缩，瞪着眼无辜又畏惧的看着他，小脸冻得发白，雨水将他的脸浸湿了，像是哭了似的，眼睛很红。  
周择看了他一眼就走了，都已经走到三楼了，他又不知道怎么想的，折返回来停在了小兔子面前。  
小兔子已经化成了原形，被雨水冲刷的露出了雪白的皮毛，不过蔫巴巴的，瑟瑟发抖，周择拎着他起来的时候隔着薄薄的一层皮摸到了脆软的骨头，稍微用力就能捏断。  
周择拎着小兔子回了家，收留了他一晚，第二天白天他带着小兔子去了警察局。  
不过这里的警察局就和他们住的地方一样，是繁华的城市没有涉及到的地方，人员懒散，设施落后，警察发现小兔子失忆后连笔录都没做就把他留下了。  
周择转身就走，走到警察局门口后没忍住回头看了一眼。  
警察们正好奇的去捏他白软的脸，小兔子紧张的攥紧了衣角，怯生生的缩着头，战战兢兢的连躲都不知道躲。  
他的身上穿的还是周择找出来的干净衣服，周择皱了皱眉，然后走了回去，客气又强硬的把小兔子要了回来。  
他知道这个地方的警察局是没有用的，把小兔子送过去也只是给自己心里找个慰藉，也算是好人做到底了。  
可最后他还是改变了主意，走了一路都没明白自己到底是怎么想的。  
但是看着紧紧跟在他身后，悄悄的捏着他的一点衣角生怕会跟丢的小兔子，对方因为他突然扭头看过来吓的松开了手，瞪大了眼怯怯的又依赖的看着他。  
这个时候，周择又不再执着于原因了。  
他把小兔子带回了家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睡前又肝了一章，惊不惊喜？开不开心？  
> （今天真没了，早点睡昂，晚安！）  
> ——  
> 想不到吧，居然是个穷小子野狼哈哈哈哈哈


	12. 16

屋里温暖，周择又体热，身上的衣服都被暖的差不多干了，不过身上还有着湿润的水痕。  
小兔子抱他的时候也被沾湿了，被他身上还未消退的寒气冻的瑟缩了一下，周择就解开扣子把上衣脱了，随便擦了擦自己淋湿的身上。  
小兔子这才依赖的抱紧他，坐在他身上直打颤，软绵绵的小声哼唧着。  
周择锢着他的腰在自己身上动，一边去揉他胸前的软肉，揉捏的白嫩的肉都泛起了红痕，小巧的乳头颤颤巍巍的挤出了几滴白色的乳汁。  
他低下头含住，大力的吮吸让小兔子的浑身都绷紧了，刺痛感将他盯的又躲不开，两条细白的手臂无力的挡在周择的胸前，呜呜咽咽的喊着“疼”。  
周择放轻了动作，舌头去舔，小兔子又小声尖叫，带着哭腔发着抖。  
交合的地方发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，湿润的水声在频繁的撞击中愈发响亮，小兔子的大腿都被撞红了，从臀缝里流出透明夹杂着黏稠的液体。  
片刻后周择射在了他里面，顶的很深，小兔子战栗不止，失神的眨着眼哭，眼睛和鼻头都红红的。  
周择捞着他的腰把人压在沙发上，从后面又进去了，突然的空虚感让小兔子很不安，屁股撅高了乖乖的含住，又慌张的扭头去看他，伸着手要他抱。  
周择知道这只小兔子很没有安全感，不太喜欢后入式，要能看到他才会安心。  
他低头去亲小兔子的脸，掰着他的下巴又去吻他的嘴唇，一只手摸到前面青涩的性器搓揉着，小兔子急促的喘息着，没一会儿就也颤颤巍巍的射了出来。  
释放完后的小兔子又急急的要他抱，周铮就抽了出去，把他翻身正对着自己，手指借着他屁股里流出来的液体去润滑他的后面，耐心的扩张了一会儿插了进去。  
小兔子在他进来的时候害怕的缩了缩，显露出了一丝抗拒，但都进去后就又软软的小声叫了起来，脸红扑扑的，露出委屈又舒服的神色。  
周择和小兔子第一次上床是在他意料之外，他知道兔子的发情期很频繁，但没想到那个时候小兔子会在半夜无措的来自己，下面的水流的湿哒哒的。  
他那时就知道了这只小兔子已经被操熟了，又乖又软，做的是最下流的事，表情却还那么无辜，对于侵入的东西也习以为常，只会呜呜的哭着吞下去。  
周择的心里浮出了一丝微妙的嫉妒与醋意，他冷酷的想着，反正是小兔子自己凑上来的，他也不是什么好人，就当是收留了小兔子后拿到的报酬算了。  
这样想着，小兔子便在他家住下了，家里只有一间卧室，他们睡在同一张床上，有时候小兔子去忍不住缠到他的怀里，像是在寻找一个避风港，周择起初还不习惯，后来才逐渐适应怀里抱着一个人的感觉。  
周择有时坚持要他的时候，小兔子也从来不会拒绝，只会委委屈屈的嘟囔着要他轻点，或者求他亲亲自己。  
小兔子好像很缺爱，总喜欢黏着他亲亲抱抱，周择觉得可能是之前失忆流浪的日子给他留下了心理阴影，他才这么容易害怕自己一个人。  
但是周择每天都要去公司上班，早出晚归，他又不能带小兔子一起去公司，所以小兔子自己在家的时候周择每天都要给他打好几个视频电话，就算自己在繁忙的工作也会开视频让小兔子看到自己。  
有时候他忙得忘了，走出了摄像头范围也不知道，又回来后才发现小兔子紧张兮兮的凑到了屏幕前，瞪大了眼无助的寻找着，惶惶的问他在哪里。  
那个样子要哭不哭的，实在是可怜又可爱。  
后来小兔子就把周择逼成了按时上下班的良好青年，尽量把一部分工作带回家里做，小兔子窝在他的怀里乖乖的抱着他，也不打扰他，就睁着圆溜溜的眼看着他的电脑，或者歪在他的肩上睡觉。  
他安静又乖巧，周择也不觉得麻烦。  
后来小兔子假孕了，不过就像真的怀孕了似的嗜睡，一天中有三分之二的时间都在睡，所以周择才在公司待的晚一点才回来，争取快点解决完工作。  
下雨淋湿的衣服被扔到了半旧的洗衣机里，周择坐在小板凳上搓着沙发套，小兔子也乖乖在旁边蹲着看。  
周择叹了口气，说。  
“下次可别再弄到沙发上了，很难洗的。”  
小兔子露出了愧疚的神色，点着小脑袋认错说。  
“我知道啦，我会忍住的。”  
周择看着他一脸不安，想了想又说。  
“也怪我忘了，下次我们直接在浴室里做吧，就什么都不会弄脏了。”  
小兔子闷闷不乐的嘟囔说。  
“可是墙壁好硬好凉，我不喜欢。”  
“那不让你碰墙，就挂在我身上怎么样？把你捅的浑身都出了水，然后射到我身上，我不怕脏，我也不凉，喜欢吗？”  
周择故意逗着他，看他的脸刷的红了，然后鼓着脸跑了出去，还丢下小声的一句“大流氓”。  
他笑了笑，继续低头搓着乱七八糟的沙发套。  
周择去年刚毕业，然后和别人合伙开了一家公司创业，但是创业没有他想象中的那么简单，经历了一年左右的困难后终于勉强成立了，现在的规模还很小，但一切都还有盼头。  
他对自己很自信，确信不出三五年，他们的公司一定会蒸蒸日上，跻身这座大城市的排行榜。  
在公司忙完一阵后所有人都放了周末的短假，周择也带着小兔子去游乐场玩，小兔子专心致志的吃着冰淇淋，好奇又胆怯的偷偷望着四周。  
虽然他在周择的陪伴下已经活泼了很多，但属于兔子的本性依然很明显，周择知道他怕生，于是手搭着他的肩膀把人圈了起来，指着游乐项目问。  
“小兔子，你想玩哪个？”  
小兔子茫然的看着一串项目名字，然后犹豫的摇了摇头，老老实实的回答说。  
“我不知道。”  
周择想了想，就大手一挥决定了。  
“那我们从第一个开始玩起吧。”  
小兔子乖乖的“哦”了一声。  
玩了一上午后小兔子就蔫了，怯怯的抓着周择的手小声说。  
“我想回家了。”  
周择看他拼命想躲进自己怀里的小动作，看出来他还是怕人多的地方，就答应说。  
“好，那咱们现在就回去。”  
他们逆着人群往外走，快到门口的时候小兔子的脚步慢了下去，周择沿着他呆呆的目光看过去，那是游乐场里的小摊，有卖发卡的也有打气球的。  
他微微弯了弯身子，问。  
“想要什么？”  
小兔子还怔怔的看着那个方向，慢慢的小声说。  
“小兔子。”  
周择望过去，仔细看了看后发现他说的是打气球的奖品那里有一只白色的小兔子玩偶，乖乖的趴着，垂着耳朵。  
他笑了，说。  
“那只倒和你挺像的。”  
说着他就牵着小兔子走了过去，没有立刻开始玩，就站在一边看着别人玩。  
他看的很仔细，每一个打气球的人他都会留意他们站的位置和拿枪的姿势，又打量着他们和气球之间的弧度。  
就这么看了三个人之后，他指了指小兔子玩偶，问老板。  
“老板，那个需要打中几个气球？”  
小兔子玩偶在旁边的大玩偶的映衬下显得很小，所以要求也不难，连续打中两个气球就可以。  
于是周择想了想，说。  
“那我买三枪。”  
第一枪他打的很随意，好像只是刚抬起枪就射了出去，没有打中，离气球差了一点点。  
他看了一眼旁边一脸紧张和期待的小兔子，放下枪，一脸正经的说。  
“小兔子想要小兔子的话，要给我亲亲加油喔。”  
旁边还有老板和围观的人，小兔子无措的看着他戏谑的笑容，又看了看那个自己很想要的玩偶，鼓起勇气亲了他一下，红着脸小声说。  
“加油。”  
周择笑着揉了揉他的头，又举起了枪，微微眯着眼认真的瞄准，几秒后按下了扳机。  
后两枪都中了，小兔子接过来玩偶的时候眼眸亮晶晶的，好像闪着光。  
周择忍不住捏了捏他的脸，笑道。  
“小傻子，一个玩偶就高兴成这样，以后我要是再给你买好东西，那你是不是要高兴疯了。”  
小兔子爱不释手的抱着小玩偶，像是抱着宝宝似的紧紧搂在怀里，欢天喜地的看着他，感激道。  
“你好厉害啊，谢谢你！”  
周择板着脸回答说。  
“这么简单的谢我可不算，回家后把兔耳朵和兔尾巴露出来，乖乖让我操一顿才行。”  
小兔的脸红透了，又羞又急的去捂他的嘴，结结巴巴的小声说。  
“不可以在外面说的！”  
“不可以在外面说，那是要我回家说给你听吗？”  
周择故意逗得他都快羞哭了才停止，牵着他回家后还没来得及讨要谢礼，就见刚换完鞋的他急急忙忙的跑到了卧室里。  
周择跟着走进去才看到他郑重的把小玩偶放到了自己的小窝里，那是他最近拔下自己的毛做成了小窝，周择上网查了才知道那是母兔子怀孕时候的行为，假孕也会这样。  
看着小兔子认真又欢喜的摸着小玩偶的毛，又小心的去舔它的样子，周择倚着门框，若有所思的想，该不会小兔子以前真的生过小小兔子吧？


	13. 17

17  
新公司拉到了新的投资方，整个公司都在欢庆，周择和合伙人请大家去聚餐喝酒，一群意气风发的年轻人们在KTV里鬼哭狼嚎，周择坐在角落里抽着烟没参与。  
他很少抽烟，在特别烦躁或者特别放松的时候才抽。  
有人坐到了他身边，是公司里新来的女实习生，一脸的爱慕显而易见。  
周择瞥了她一眼，漫不经心的掸了掸烟灰，笑着说。  
“你们年轻人过去一块玩吧。”  
实习生一脸羞涩的说。  
“周总，我、我想请您一块喝酒，行吗？”  
周择没动，咬着烟说。  
“不行，我家里人不让我喝酒，酒味太大会把我踢下床的。”  
他说话的时候含着散漫又宠溺的笑意，实习生愣了愣，然后不甘心的问。  
“您家里的也是狼吗？您知道咱们狼一族的族群观念....”  
周择的眉眼冷了下来，嗤笑的打断她。  
“你要是还把自己当做狼的话就不该来人类世界，要是把自己当成人就该有点眼力见，公司不是让你钓金龟婿的地方。”  
实习生的脸刷的就白了，僵硬的起身走开了。  
周择又在KTV待了一会儿，看看表已经十点了，就起身和合伙人说了先走，合伙人诧异的拉住他连忙说。  
“你怎么这么早就走啊，一会儿我们还打算去酒吧玩个通宵呢，你以前不也一起嘛，这次怎么了？”  
周择笑着说。  
“家里有人等着，以后我都得早点回去，你们好好玩。”  
说完后他就要走，合伙人又补充道。  
“那好吧，不过你记得明天下午咱们要去见一个大客户，可得准备好了。”  
周择摆摆手，随口道。  
“当然了。”  
他回到家的时候小兔子正在沙发上看电视，怀里抱着那个小玩偶，听到响动后就扭过头，然后高兴的朝他跑了过来，扑到他怀里后又捏着鼻子嫌弃说。  
“你好臭啊。”  
周择拎着他不让他下去，故意去吻他，烟草味充斥在彼此之间。  
“哼，要臭一起臭，”  
小兔子苦着脸吧唧着嘴，趴在他怀里催促道。  
“快去刷牙，臭臭的。”  
周择去刷牙，把他拎着坐在了流理台上，他乖乖的抱着小玩偶看着周择，眼眸亮亮的问。  
“电视上说明天晚上在大河边有烟花，我想去看。”  
大河说的是城市里著名的一条河，离这里很远，但这时小兔子罕见的主动提出要出门。  
周择想了想，说。  
“明天下午我有事，不过那个地方离大河很近，想看烟花的话你陪我一块去，等结束了我们就去大河那里好不好？”  
小兔子忙不迭的点点头，高兴的大声答应道。  
“好！”  
第二天中午吃完饭后周择就带着小兔子出门了，合伙人和他要一起见大客户的地方是繁华街道的一间高档咖啡厅，一杯咖啡的价钱就抵得上周择拼死拼活工作一个月的工资。  
他穿的西装革履，精精神神，在进咖啡厅之前先带小兔子去了对面的一家奶茶店，给他选了靠窗的位置，而且从周择这个角度可以完全看的到他。  
他在奶茶店陪了小兔子一会儿才过来，合伙人已经到了，正絮絮叨叨的说着大客户的情况，周择心不在焉的听着，大半的心神都放到了对面的小兔子身上，看他紧张的抱着小玩偶，捧着奶茶小口小口的喝着，一副怯生生的不安模样。  
他忍耐着过去的冲动，努力把心思回到正事上来。  
片刻后传说中的大客户就到了，据说大客户的时间很忙，合伙人上门了好几次大客户才勉强抽出时间来见他们，只有短短的半个小时。  
之前这些负责洽谈的事宜都是合伙人负责的，周择并没有见过真人，只在电视和杂志上看到过，如今才看到大客户是一个温文尔雅风度翩翩的男人，笑起来很温和，态度客气又疏离。  
他一坐下来就笑道。  
“抱歉我来晚了，孩子闹得不肯去上学，刚才花了些时间哄他。”  
合伙人也是有家室的人，闻言一振，热络的问。  
“原来魏总也已经结婚了，不知道孩子几岁了？我家的小孩五岁了，说不定还可以和您家小孩玩到一块去呢。”  
长出灵智的动物初次化成人形的时间不定，可能是婴儿，也可能四五岁，这要根据父母的动物基因来决定。  
大客户笑了笑，说到孩子的时候神色很柔和。  
“一个上小学，两个还在幼儿园，还有一个连走路都不会呢。”  
“您有四个小孩啊，看来您夫人一定很辛苦了。”  
大客户脸上的笑意淡了一些，没有回答他的问题，看了眼表后说。  
“开始谈正事吧，我一会儿还要回公司开会，时间比较紧。”  
连周择都能察觉到这位大客户的情绪在说到夫人的时候就不太好了，他和合伙人对视了一眼，知道刚才说错了话，便佯装不知的开始谈起正事。  
半个小时之内言简意赅的拉到大客户的投资是很难的一件事，大客户静静的听他们说，偶尔问一两个犀利的问题，神色也看不出来喜怒。  
结束后大客户只是点了点头说。  
“我会好好考虑的，之后秘书会联系你们。”  
事已至此他们也只好起身和大客户道别，大客户没有立刻离开，而是起身去收银台前点了什么东西。  
周择来之前扫过这家的招牌，知道这家卖的甜点很好吃。  
他和合伙人说了几句后就往外面走，下意识抬眼去看奶茶店的窗边，却发现空空荡荡的。  
刹那间的恐慌感攫取住了他的心脏，他四肢冰凉，正要冲出去时又看到咖啡厅的窗外出现了熟悉的身影，正隔着透明的玻璃张望着里面。  
周择悬到嗓子眼的心又放了下去，他疾步走出去，绕到咖啡厅外面走到了小兔子面前，低头问。  
“你怎么自己跑过来了？不是说要乖乖等我吗？”  
微微颤抖的声音还心有余悸，但他没有让小兔子听出来。  
小兔子看到他后很高兴，又有些不好意思的小声说。  
“奶茶喝的太多啦，我想尿尿。”  
周择笑出了声，牵着他的手往咖啡厅里走，说。  
“里面有卫生间，你先去上。”  
小兔子乖乖的跟着他，在服务员的指引下去了卫生间，在外面等着的周择想起来了这家咖啡店的招牌，便也走到了收银台前。  
虽然这家的东西都很贵，但他挑选的很认真，买了一个草莓味的小蛋糕。  
之前的大客户立在了另一侧等着，正拿着手机和别人打电话，没有看到他，周择也假装没看到他，边等着边看向卫生间的方向。  
很快小兔子就出来了，他朝小兔子招了招手，等人走来后指着展示柜里的一列小蛋糕，问他。  
“你喜欢吃哪个？”  
小兔子睁大了眼，看着看起来美味可口的小蛋糕咽了咽口水，白嫩的脸都要贴到玻璃上了。  
但他和周择住在一起的时候能感觉到他们的拮据，他就算失忆了也看得懂每个小蛋糕上的标价，每个数字都比他们去一次采购超市的钱还要多。  
于是他看了一会儿，摇了摇头，小声说。  
“我都不喜欢。”  
周择一怔，然后反应了过来，索性单膝蹲在了他旁边，带着笑意又问了一遍。  
“真的都不喜欢吗？不喜欢的话，那我就不给你买了喔。”  
小兔子眼巴巴的看着小蛋糕，不自觉抱紧了怀里的小玩偶，好像有了它就足够了。  
他结结巴巴，又很坚定的小声说。  
“真的都不喜欢，你不要买了。”  
他说着就低下了头不再看小蛋糕，去牵周择的手，催促说。  
“我们回家吧，我想回家了。”  
睁大的眼睛黑白分明，无辜又纯真，他站着比半蹲着的周择高一点点，下垂眼的弧度看起来格外乖顺。  
周择的心里又酸又软，喉头哽咽，竟一时间说不出任何话来，只收紧手将他牵住了。  
服务员的声音提醒着他小蛋糕打包好了，周择敛起心神立起身接过来，余光瞥到一丝异样，扭头看过去，那位大客户正定定的盯着他旁边的小兔子，温和的面容这时被巨大的惊喜与镇江覆盖住了，神色裂出了一道缝。  
他手上拎着几块小蛋糕的大包装袋，整个人都在剧烈的颤抖着，指尖终于不负重荷，袋子掉到了地上。  
但他却没有管，一双眼只死死盯了过来，猝然走近了两步又好似踉跄要倒，近乎咬牙切齿的喊道。  
“平平！”  
周择本能觉得不对劲，手上一紧，回头看到小兔子害怕的抓紧了他的手，借着他的身形躲着，茫然又胆怯的只露出了一双眼看了过去。  
在电光火石间，周择直觉的预感到或许这个大客户以前认识小兔子。  
更糟糕的是，可能他们的关系还不一般。


	14. 18

18  
交涉进行的并不顺利，他们直接在咖啡厅的座位上形成了对峙，大客户将他和小兔子的关系说了出来，周择才知道原来小兔子叫涂平。  
平平，是个很可爱的名字。  
可是涂平不记得这个大客户，也就是魏洲了，他害怕魏洲钉过来的目光，直往周择的怀里钻，害怕的求他带自己回家。  
周择看到魏洲脸色铁青，目光震怒又痛心，便知道他没有在骗自己，可他还是不敢全部相信，更直接的说，他不想这么轻易就把涂平还给魏洲。  
于是魏洲带他们直接回了家，将涂平原封不动的房间和留下来的东西都给他们看，还有之前家门前安装的监控，周择的确看到小兔子有的时候会出现了监控的视角里，穿着家居服，显然是住在这里的。  
涂平也迷惑了，抓着他的手小声问。  
“他怎么和我长得一样呀？”  
周择看了他一眼，没说话，旁边的魏洲盯着他，声音温和的说。  
“平平，你不记得我，但总记得你的宝宝们吧。”  
周择的心猛地一沉，想起来下午洽谈时中魏洲说过的四个孩子。  
涂平果然呆住了，顾不得畏惧就看向了魏洲，急急的问。  
“什么宝宝啊？我有宝宝吗？”  
魏洲朝他伸出手，笑着柔声说。  
“跟我过来，我带你去见你的宝宝。”  
涂平茫然的看着他，犹豫的看了周择一眼，又看向了魏洲伸出来的手，脚步往前挪了一下。  
周择猛地握紧了他的手，手搭在他的肩上，皮笑肉不笑的说。  
“我也想见见，难道真的能一眼看出来就是小兔子的宝宝吗？”  
他话里的敌意显而易见，分明就死怕魏洲会拿别人的孩子骗涂平。  
魏洲的脸色沉了下来，叫来佣人低声吩咐了什么，然后收起了笑容说。  
“医生很快就到，如果你亲眼看着他们做了亲子鉴定，那总该相信了吧。”  
周择的脸色凝滞了，没说话，一贯散漫的神色也变的极其紧绷。  
他们到了二楼的一个房间里，进去后才发现是一间很大的育儿房，有三张小床并排放着，还有一张婴儿床。  
房间里铺着柔软的地毯，家具的边边角角也都是圆形，墙上是色彩丰富的图画，笔触稚嫩，看得出来是出自小孩子之手。  
这每个细节都能体现出布置的人有多么精心，给了孩子一个足够温暖舒适的空间。  
魏洲走到婴儿车前，轻轻拨了拨悬在上面的铃铛，然后神色温柔的碰了碰熟睡的小宝宝，低声说。  
“这是最小的宝宝，现在还只会爬，不会走路，但是会说‘爸爸’和‘妈妈’了。”  
轻柔的动作吵醒了小宝宝，但小宝宝很乖，没有大哭，只是伸着小手咿咿呀呀的去够魏洲的手指，开心的咯咯笑着。  
涂平呆呆的看着细嫩的小手，忍不住往前走了几步，周择下意识去拉他，但没有拉住。  
他僵住了。  
涂平走到婴儿床前，小心翼翼的探头看进去，原本正用两只小手攥着魏洲的手指的小宝宝看到了他，傻傻的和他对视了几秒后突然激动了起来，挥舞着两只小手呜哇乱叫着，居然奋力翻身爬了起来。  
小宝宝穿着画着小鸭子的黄色睡衣，扶着婴儿床的栏杆颤颤巍巍的往上爬，努力去摸涂平的脸，笑的眼眸亮晶晶的，含糊不清的叫道。。  
“妈妈！”  
涂平像是被他吓到了，呆呆的没有反应。  
婴儿床对于小宝宝来说很高，他怎么都够不着涂平，着急的哭了出来，瘪着嘴巴眼里含泪，看的人的心都化了。  
涂平踌躇的伸出手，碰了碰他的指尖，就立刻被攥住了。  
柔软又温热，小小的好像很脆弱，但高兴的笑容与兴奋的呜哇声又显得元气十足。  
魏洲专注的看着他们，并不说话，脸上露出了胜券在握的，温柔至极的笑容。  
周择知道，自己即将要失去涂平了。  
很快家庭医生就过来了，当着周择的面给他们做亲子鉴定，然后急匆匆的去处理结果，这等待需要几个小时，魏洲便请他们暂时留下。  
涂平已经抱着小宝宝舍不得撒手了，欢天喜地的跑到周择面前说。  
“你看！这是我的小宝宝！”  
小宝宝睁大了无辜的眼看着周择，这副懵懵懂懂的模样的确和涂平很像。  
周择心如刀绞，勉强挤出了笑说。  
“很可爱。”  
涂平顿时就开心极了，继续低着头逗小宝宝，他的姿势不太熟练，哄弄的方式也很笨拙，旁边的魏洲看了一会儿后出声说。  
“你不要这么抱，手臂很容易累，一会儿他就掉下去了。”  
涂平顿时紧张的抬起了头，求助的看着他问。  
“那、那该怎么抱啊？”  
魏洲不着痕迹的瞥了沉默的周择一眼，然后朝他走了过去，耐心又亲密的教着他。  
涂平认真的学着，看到小宝宝笑了后惊喜的看向魏洲，眼眸亮亮的说。  
“他真的笑啦！”  
他们在那里其乐融融，周择却如坐针毡，开始后悔为什么今天要带涂平出来，如果没有遇到魏洲的话，或许涂平就不会被找到，就可以一直留在他身边了。  
周择是自私的，从来都是。  
不久后有车驶了进来，刚停车就又几个小小的身影兴高采烈的跑了进来，活泼一点的已经迫不及待的大喊道。  
“妈妈！妈妈回来了吗！”  
显然他们已经知道了涂平回来的消息，看到正在抱着小宝宝的他后就猛地跑了过去，扑到涂平的身上就开始委屈的大哭起来。  
有一个个子高一点，另外两个稍微矮一些，穿着整洁干净的制服，像是矜贵的小公子似的。  
周择的心口发涩，单是小孩子的一件外套就是国外知名的品牌，更别说全部的行头了。  
魏洲不知什么时候走到了他身边，微笑的看着涂平不知所措的努力哄着嚎啕大哭的几个孩子，低声叹道。  
“平平都不知道他失踪后我们有多着急，他都没看到他们长大的过程，肯定会很难过的。”  
长出灵智的动物适应人类世界的时间很短，从一无所知的动物变成正常的人类，尽管只有几个月的时间，但涂平错过了很多。  
周择也看着涂平，眸色低暗的说。  
“但是他现在失忆了，对于他来说，你们都只是陌生人。”  
“失忆只是暂时的，我会带他去医院好好检查，相信过不了多久他就会想起我们来的。”  
魏洲语气从容，单手插着兜，与周择立在一起时无意中浮现出来高高在上的优越感让周择感觉被无形的扇了一巴掌，脸火辣辣的。  
说完后顿了顿，魏洲的声音放轻了些，客气的说。  
“对了，为了感谢你这段时间照顾平平，我会投资你们公司的。但你知道咱们这一行不是靠着野心与热情就能做出成就的，你还太年轻，就该踏踏实实的好好工作，不该妄想的还是尽早忘了比较好。”  
意味深长的话里流露出来的轻视显而易见，周择站在的身边，站在他宽敞明亮的别墅里，还能闻得到从小花园传来的芬香，干净又优雅，和他那个逼仄破旧的出租屋是天壤之别。  
他攥紧拳，冷笑了一声，说。  
“但如果涂平不愿意的话，你难道还能强迫他留下吗？你这是违法。”  
魏洲对于他的挑衅很不以为意，轻笑了一声说。  
“你以为他的宝宝们都在这里，他会舍得走吗？”  
这下子周择说不出来话了。


	15. 19

鉴定结果几个小时后就出来了，周择知道结果后心里很平静，早就预料到了。  
涂平在和小宝宝们玩的时候也感受到了熟悉的亲切，但他还是对魏洲有点害怕，不知所措的拉着周择的手不肯让他走。  
在短暂的时间内周择就想了很多，他甚至想起来了前不久的自己还在雄心壮志的想着攒够钱了先在公司附近买一个新房子，要大一点，明亮一点，拉开窗帘就可以看到温暖的阳光。  
他还想买一间更大的卧室，床要更软一点，另一边要紧靠着墙，这样小兔子要是再抽抽噎噎的想往床下面钻的话就没有机会了，只能被他抱在怀里。  
他还想了.....  
周择没有再继续想下去了。  
他低头看着一脸不安的涂平，半蹲下来揉了揉他的头，认真的说。  
“既然你已经找到了家，那我就该走了。”  
涂平茫然的看着他，好像没有明白，过了一会儿才急急的低头找着什么，又跑到刚才待的地方蹲下来反复寻找，总算找到了刚才被小宝宝们围着的时候不小心从兜里掉出来的小玩偶。  
廉价的布料里塞着软绵绵的棉花，小兔子的缝线很粗劣，但还是干干净净的，被保护的很好。  
涂平抱着小玩偶，急急的钻到周择的怀里去，搂着他的脖子紧张的喃喃说。  
“你别走，我不要你走，你别丢下我。”  
他仅存的记忆里，周择是唯一可以让他信赖的人。  
周择看着涂平冒出眼泪的眼，笑着问。  
“可是跟我走的话，你就不能见到你的宝宝们了。”  
果然这句话让涂平说不出话了，他呆呆的看着周择，迟疑了，不安又忧愁的皱着眉头。  
周择没让他为难，最后轻轻捏了一下他的脸，站了起来，语气散漫的说。  
“好了，小兔子快回去吧，这里的风景好，说不定一会儿就能看到大河的烟花了。”  
他退后了一步，然后转身走了出去，涂平慌慌张张的跑过来追他，又被几个小宝宝从后面抱住了腿委屈巴巴的撒着娇，魏洲也走到他身边搭住了他的肩，温柔的叫着他的名字。  
涂平呆呆的看着周择的身影消失在视线里，远方的夜空正升腾起灿烂美妙的烟花，将整片夜空都点亮成了，漂亮极了。  
独自回去的周择在路上也看到了烟花，他驻足看了一会儿，然后越过半个城回到了空荡荡的家里，拿着工作文件又去了公司。  
他不想再浪费一分一秒了。  
一周后他接到了魏洲的电话，对方的语气很不爽，直接说了一个医院的名字让他过去，就挂断了电话。  
周择从他奇怪的行为中只能推测出是和涂平有关，听到医院后以为涂平出事了，惊的立刻就从公司离开打车去了医院，一路上的手都在颤抖。  
到了医院进到高级病房，他才发现不止魏洲在那里，还有一个长发的男人和一个失魂落魄的年轻男人在外面等着。  
魏洲正神色烦躁的和他们说着什么，看到周择出现后停下了。  
于是另外两个人也扭头看了过来。  
长发男人用挑剔又嫉恨的目光将周择上下打量了一遍，然后冷冷道。  
“小兔子失忆后的眼光也太差了，这样都能瞧得上。”  
激烈的语气里是不加掩饰的敌意，周择并不清楚发生了什么，就算是魏洲见到他的时候起码也还维持着斯文的模样，可眼前这个长发男人好像恨不得直接一拳打过来似的。  
剩下的一个人正透着病房门口的玻璃窗往里面看，痴痴的，表情却很黯然。  
周择走过去，看着魏洲问。  
“小兔子出什么事了吗？”  
他不太愿意叫涂平的名字，因为那是他不知道的过去，是属于眼前这三个陌生人的，而他拥有的只有小兔子。  
魏洲看着他，神色有些微妙，像是妒忌，又很无奈，说。  
“平平怀孕了。”  
这个重磅消息把周择砸的怔住了，他才终于知道为什么他们投过来的目光是这样的了。  
心脏仿佛窒息了短暂的瞬间，骤然恢复时一股暖流从心口泛滥肆意，四肢百骸都宛如重生般兴奋的不停颤抖。  
兴许是他脸上的喜色太明显，魏洲皱了皱眉，不快的继续说。  
“平平之前撞到头失忆了，但医生说没办法取出淤块，否则可能会压迫其他的脑神经，引发更严重的后果。”  
所以涂平会永远失忆下去。  
魏洲后来想来想去觉得这样其实也好，之前涂平总是因为他试图扔掉小兔子的事而耿耿于怀，不肯再同从前那样亲近他，如果能从头再来的话，那么或许涂平就会重新依赖他。  
但他低估了周择在涂平最孤独无助的时候所占据的重要地位，怀孕的涂平情绪变化愈加明显，甚至还偷偷带着小兔子半夜爬出去想找周择。  
当然被魏洲及时阻止了，但他看着那时涂平哭着不停喊着周择的名字时，感到了一股从未有过的颓败与无力。  
在涂平如今的记忆里，他是晚到的人。  
很快听到消息的乔笙和罗奇也赶了过来，涂平也对陌生的乔笙感到了天然的恐惧，但面对罗奇，他的戒心放下了许多，会更喜欢躲在罗奇的身边。  
但有时候情绪失控时，他会满别墅的蹦来蹦去想找周择，连罗奇哄着也没有用。  
他们把涂平送到了医院，情况不好转反而愈加严重，涂平每天哭的眼睛都肿了，很抗拒他们的亲近，晚上翻身的时候手背上的针头歪了，他流了血也不敢说话，就躲在被窝里小声的哭。  
还是半夜查房的护士发现后才紧急处理的，还好没什么事，却把他们狠狠吓了一跳。  
拖了一周后，他们实在没办法，只好叫来了周择。  
周择沉默的听完后，抬眼望进了玻璃窗，涂平正蔫蔫的坐在病床上，一只手紧紧抓着小兔子玩偶，病床旁边有两个小孩，却不是之前在魏洲的家里见到的那两个。  
他们怯怯的凑到涂平小声说着话，涂平也会回话，但神色总是茫茫的，没精打采。  
周择的心一阵揪痛，问。  
“那你们打算怎么办？要把他还给我吗？”  
“怎么可能！”  
长发男人气的冲过来揪住了他的衣领，面容苍白阴柔，神色却极其暴戾，深紫色的眼眸犹如淬了毒的蛇牙狠狠咬住了他的皮肉。  
他怒极反笑，道。  
“你听好了，我们只是暂时允许你陪着小兔子，暂时而已，等他生了之后你就立马滚蛋！”  
周择抬眼看着他，脸上没什么表情，黑色的眼眸深处却泄出了一丝幽绿，宛如在深夜的燎原上藏在暗处伺机而动的野狼，以血肉为食，为猎物而战。  
不，他不是为猎物而战，他是为了他爱哭又胆小的小兔子。  
周择抬手推开了长发男人，理了理自己的衣襟，脸上又浮出了漫不经心的笑意。  
“好，谢谢你们的允许。”  
他抬脚朝着病房走去，推开门，在涂平呆呆的欣喜的目光中朝他走了过去，罗奇也紧跟在后面，眼巴巴的想要离涂平更近一些。  
魏洲和乔笙对视一眼，都从彼此的眼中看出了浓烈的不甘心，和势在必得的自信。  
他们也走进了病房里。  
【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说完结就完结，我可真棒！  
> ——  
> 别等，没番外  
> （之前的肉还不够吃吗？当然够啦！剩下的自己脑补哇！）  
> ——  
> TXT链接：https://pan.baidu.com/s/1myzWqF_c64NRaMq5ezceoA  
> 提取码：0ibd  
> 复制这段内容后打开百度网盘手机App，操作更方便哦  
> 压缩包链接：https://pan.baidu.com/s/1YVao4OVxadjiyY_wCnsPBw  
> 提取码：0zwy  
> 复制这段内容后打开百度网盘手机App，操作更方便哦


End file.
